


Sanditon Serendipity

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 29,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Sanditon, slight AULord Babington takes a road less traveled on his way back to London and gets himself in a unique situation.
Relationships: Lord Babington/Esther Denham
Comments: 16
Kudos: 44





	1. The Road Less Traveled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosie/gifts).



> I can't help it, another Babington and Esther storyline. It's an affliction.
> 
> I'm blaming Rosie.

Lord Babington was angry. It was not often that he found himself in that state. A jolly man by nature, his social status allows him to attend social events among some of the highest in the beau monde. Friends with the Prince Regent, Babington was never in want of a dance partner at any ball.

This of course led him to be the prey of many mothers out to catch one of London’s most eligible bachelors, some of which under scrupulous circumstances. Babington would laugh with his closest confidants and friends, Sidney Parker and Alex Crowe, about these pathetic attempts at the gaming tables in the gentlemen clubs.

Attending a midsummer’s ball in Bath, under a request of the Prince Regent, Babington found himself being hunted by a Miss Perry. Parker and Crowe had been unable to join him on this excursion and remained in London. Miss Perry smiled like a simpleton and battered her eyelashes at him as he spun her around on the dance floor. He had managed to excuse himself under the guise of recognizing an old acquaintance to escape her.

After a reasonable time, he had gone back towards the fray in hopes to look the other ladies over. His parents had been steadily increasing their wishes known about him settling down with his own family. Augusta Babington would soon be home from boarding school and she would someone to look over her. Instead of a governess, it was suggested that   
Babington’s new wife could do such a task while his parents were on an extended holiday to celebrate their thirty-year anniversary.

He had overheard conversation between Miss Perry and her own acquaintances how she would manage to do what every other lady had not been able to do. If he had been with Parker and Crowe, he may have laughed about the conversation, and they have may all played along in their little game. However, he was alone, and his intentions had been serious of finding a wife, as duty dictated. While there were plenty of available ladies at the ball in Bath, the overheard conversation struck him wrong.

Primarily, he thought as he climbed in his phaeton early the next day, because he was actually looking forward to having such a companion. He loved his time with Parker and Crowe, but the nights were wanting. Second, of course, was to alleviate his parental considerations to continue the family line. Last, and probably the greatest of inducement, he loved his sister despite the age difference between them and longed to have her living with him.

The sour taste from the last night’s ball still lingered in his thoughts as he drove his horse on the road. The rain from the last few days had made the more travelled roads quite muddy and when a lane presented itself as more passable, Babington decided to go on an excursion and take a more scenic route back towards London.

The grand adventure at first was enjoyable as he began to pass through the countryside he had not seen before. As the road became long, and the houses fewer, Babington quite wondered if such a random adventure was such a great idea after all. The day grew late and he was by no means any closer to London than when he had begun his day.

Cursing at his willy day and the situation which derived him to it, he drove his horse hard. He was in deep thoughts and had forgotten about the rain which pelted the land over the last several days when his phaeton found a deep rout. The mud so thick that when he spurns his horse harder, the horse and phaeton went turning over at an alarming speed.

Momentarily dazed, Babington found himself in a serious situation. As he mentally took note of his circumstance, he found he had broken his lower leg most grotesque along with other minor cuts. His horse was in just as much a bad situation as it appeared, at least from where he was laying, that it must have suffered an injury as well. His phaeton was a complete waste, broken beyond repair. If he had been in better spirits and health, he would have enjoyed speaking to the caretaker of the path about the ill repair of its lane.

However, he was in no position to speak to anyone, let alone have any discussion about lane repair as he could only hope that some passerby might come along to rescue him from the situation. Realizing he had managed to slightly cut his forehead; he found his handkerchief to press against the now oozing cut. He wondered if he would die out there, alone, or be ravaged by scavengers as he slowly died when he heard a few voices.

A young lady and a couple of young men as they approached the scene before him. The horse was withering in pain as Babington drifted in and out of consciousness. The last thing he remembered was the flash of red hair as it was unbound whipping in the wind.


	2. Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waking up from his injury, Lord Babington decides on a course of action.

Sometime later as he began to come around, he found himself curiously comfortable in probably one of the softest beds he had ever had the good fortune of laying in. He could tell his head had been wrapped. The most alarming of the situation was the reality of his present dress, which was to say there was none. He could at least tell he was modestly covered in the appropriate places.

He listened to the voices as an older man dictated instructions to what he could assume was his assistant. “Esther, okay, I have the leg set, but you will need to stitch up the wound after shaving around it. I do not think I have seen so much hair since the time in the battlefield. My goodness, yes, well, it will undoubtedly grow back once the patient recovers.” The hands that were assaulting his legs and following the doctor’s instructions, were soft and warm.

His nurse, apparently named Esther, had the gentlest touch as she did her job. Babington was curious, amid some pain, as he found himself wondering what his nurse looked like. However, a man of conviction, he held his eyelids shut while she continued to sew his wound. He did take a good listen to their conversation when another voice entered the room.

“The phaeton is pretty rough; I doubt we will garner any information from it. It was well made at the very least. The horse is in the barn. I have splinted his leg, but while his life may be spared, he won’t have much use to anyone.”

“Nonsense,” he heard her voice, “the horse is still intact. If it is of good breeding, the man may still get some use of it. If the phaeton is to be judged on value, I’m sure he spent just as much on the horse as he did for the phaeton.” Babington thought about it. The horse had been his favorite and he was glad to hear it did survive the accident. He did spend a fortune on it, as he had been persuaded by Lord Darling, of its value. It had been his own gift to himself when he had taken his position in parliament.

The phaeton though he was less sure of, but as his parents had gifted it to him on his first season into society, he was sure it did cost quite the pound. His parents insisted he have such a thing for his own amusement to drive around London. He distinctly remembering rolling his eyes at his mother’s quip that he would use it to show his lady around town.

Most had assumed that he would marry the young lady at the time, Miss Caroline Bingley, who was a beauty but thought too highly of herself and when he had not jumped at the opportune time, had gone off in pursuit of another eligible bachelor.

“What do you think of his head injury?” She asked the doctor.

“Head injuries are hard to judge until the patient awakes. He might remember everything; he might have some temporary amnesia, or he may completely forget everything.”

“Jacko, what did you do with the man’s phaeton? Perhaps, there are markings there for us to determine who are patient is?’ The man’s voice, who Babington assumed must be the doctors.

“None that I saw of. Of course, it is pretty dirty and thickly covered in mud. I could give it a good cleaning tomorrow once I get things squared away in the morning.”

“I would not waste your time. It is beyond repair. The man may wake up and solve the mystery for us without the need to do so.” Esther spoke plainly. Her work done, she stood up and cleaned off her hands. “Well, my job is done. If you have no further need from me, I will go help Jacko in the barn.”

“It seems that our patient is content for the moment, so off you go. Hopefully, he will wake soon, and I will be able to find out some more information. Come back when you are done.” He heard her kiss the man on the cheek.

“Very well.” He heard bootsteps head towards the door. “Father, I don’t suppose in all this commotion you remember if I got any post today? I sent for some horse information from Lord Darling.”

“No, we got no posts from London today. Not to worry, I’m sure he will find a good replacement for us.”

Esther continued walking away and Babington could hear the man opening a newspaper. Babington laid in the bed contemplating. He would find himself in a situation where he would need to compensate for his care and his horse, to at least someone that was on terms of buying horses from Lord Darling.

Lord Darling was well known for his horses, but he only sold horses to the very elite among the beau monde. His own father, Lord Chester, had often made the jest that the man used the horse breeding to make connections within his own family which is how they had managed to introduce Lady Worchester to the Prince Regent, a lady that was the   
ultimate patroness within social circles.

Babington did not remember seeing any great houses in this area so he highly doubted that he was in bed of anyone of great importance. Perhaps the doctor had done him some great service, like himself, and he was repaying him with a horse. Of course, horses were not cheap. They required a lot of hay and feed. Also, it did not escape his thought process, that Darling was not likely going to release one of his prized horses to a family that could not properly take care of it.

Babington concluded then, this family had to be at least gentlemen with tenants in order to afford such a horse. The man, having a daughter and apparently still living at home, meant she was single. The man was no doubt looking for someone to take her off his hands. If the man realized he had one Lord Babington laying bound in his house, without a reasonable escape, then he could find himself becoming the victim of a marriage situation.

Determined not to be duped into any such thing, Babington decided he would play his part well. His phaeton was not marked at all. Therefore, he would be Charlie, with truly little memory, on a personal errand for his lord which would explain the quality horse and nice phaeton. True, he would end up their guest for a short while during his recovery, but he would have the upper hand.

Resting his eyes, which what he had been doing previously, Babington decided it was the best course of action. In some ways, a relief to know that he would make himself lowly and would not need to be concerned about becoming the target of some scheme. He could hear the man read some of the news to himself.


	3. Delightfully Disdainful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Babington finds Esther Denham is not like your typical London lady.

He did not know how long it was, but he heard a light knock before the door swung back open. The man folded his paper. “All settled then?” The man asked.

“Yes, the horses are all up. I gave the black a little something for pain. He is a beautiful horse. Did your patient wake up?”

“He stirred for a bit. I would imagine he will wake soon and will be needing a good dose to help with the pain for the night.”

Deciding to find out what his nurse looked like and to start this ruse, Babington pretended to stir awake. He found himself opening his eyes to a well-lit bedroom. The man was sitting at a small table near his bed. The young lady, who appeared to be the same one that found him, was sitting in the window seat, her red hair slightly tied up in the front on top of her head, but the remainder cascading down her back. She was reading the paper.

“You are awake, thank goodness,” the man proclaimed in good humor. “I was worried I was going to need to send for the mortician.” Babington studied the man before him. A man, probably about the age of his own father and judging by his facial expression of same personality. The man was giving him a smile. “How do you feel?”

Babington let out a small snort. “Like I drank too much, went for a horse ride and ended up in the gentlemen’s club.” He said it so like his usual humor self, he almost chastised himself for talking such, especially in front of a lady. He expected to be rebuked about it when both man and lady laughed.

“Well, it’s good to see you still have a good sense of humor. I am afraid you have been subjected to my poor doctor skills along with my daughter, who is far better than I. I am Edward Denham. My daughter Esther has been your attending nurse. I am, well was, the local veterinarian. I am afraid your injuries were too severe to send you off to the closest doctor, which is half a day away on good roads and better weather, nor could we wait to fetch one. The setting of bones is pretty much the same for man and animal. So, other than a bit of pain, which seems obvious between your head and leg, what do you remember?”

Babington looked between the pair. Where the man’s hair was white, obviously due to age, his daughter’s hair was the most brilliant red that he had ever seen so attractive on a lady. He almost forgot his role to play once he found the green eyes looking at him inquisitively.

Babington regained himself. “I was on an errand for my lord. He is a member of parliament. He, um,” crud what would an errand be in this part of the country be for a member of parliament, “sent me to invite an old acquaintance for the summer to his town house. He’s to be married at the end of the season and wanted me to bring the man there.”

“This is a good start. What’s your name?”

“My name?” Babington hesitated as it almost rolled off his tongue. Esther was apparently no longer interested and had taken a seat at the table. “Char,” he stopped for a moment as if he struggled with the thought. “Charlie.”

He realized she was taking notes.

“Charlie what?” Edward asked.

Babington blinked a few times. He forgot he was supposed to be having amnesia. “I don’t remember.” 

Edward gave him a slightly hesitated look. “How about your lord’s name or the man he sent you to fetch.”

Babington feign concentration. He had not thought that far into the web. “I seem not to recall.” He placed his hand on his head. “Oh,” as if he just realized his head was wrapped. “What?”

Edward took pity on the man. “There, there. You had a small cut on your head from your experience. You probably just need a good night’s rest.” Edward looked over at Esther. “Let us give Charlie a good night cap and maybe tomorrow things will start making sense. Would you care to read the paper for a bit before trying to go to sleep?”

Babington observed Esther folding the paper and bringing it towards him. He looked at it and pretended it hard to read. “I don’t suppose you could read just a bit. The words seem a little blurry.” He saw her eyebrows furl in exacerbation. She looked over at her father and gave him a look. 

“Esther.” Apparently, it was a silent conversation one of which she did not win.

She sat down in the chair nearby letting out an angry sigh. Babington took the drink offered to him while she read. Oddly, she had not chosen to read the highlights of the beau monde but had chosen to read about the news of the local business trade. Babington of course was aware of the situation at hand with the Sons of Africa movement, but it was strange listening to Esther speak about it. He had thought she would be droll on about the subject of fashion until he could pass out.

Since she actual read about things he was interested in, he found he had stayed awake a lot longer. She read very well. He glanced at her more than he should have, but apparently, she had found him uninteresting. Clearly, she must have hoped he was a man of fortune. As just an intern for a lord, though, he was beneath the connection.

Once Esther was done reading all the pertinent news, she finally glanced up and let out another sigh. “Please tell me we are all done here. If I must read anything about London’s beau monde, I will likely jump off the roof.” Babington actually let out a slight chuckle. He realized she was dressed for the most part in men’s attire.

“It would seem you are not interested in the amount of lace that a lady of importance wore at the latest ball.”

She actually gave him half a smile. “There seems to be nothing wrong with your perception.” She paused for a moment. “No, I’m afraid there is no need for lace on the horse farm.”

“Horse farm?”

“Yes, you are at Denham estate in Hundsford. My father owns several horses. By several, I mean, there’s a good three hundred here at any given time.” His first inclination was apparently incorrect. A horse farm of at least three hundred horses would require extensive grounds, not to mention money to maintain it all. “Charlie?”

He realized he must have been mulling things over too long. “Oh, sorry, yes. I am feeling quite worn out.”

She relaxed. “Good,” she got up and said something to someone outside the door. “This is one of Jacko’s, he’s the stable master, brothers Lucas. He will be nearby if you need any help or anything.” She gave him a momentarily glance before walking out. Babington watch the door shut most of the way. She had not even bothered to tell him good night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Babington finds that Miss Denham has already turned down a respectable suitor.
> 
> He also finds he's been thinking of a pair of fine eyes a little too much.

The next morning, Lucas opened the door to help the maid bring in a tray of food. Followed behind him was another man servant with Edward. “How does the patient fair today?   
Did you sleep well?”

While the bed was comfortable and he did sleep soundly, he spent the night thinking of a pair of green eyes with red hair more than he liked. He was determined not to be influenced by them today. “I slept contently.”

“Good, you remember anything else Charlie? Anything, small or big? I should at least like to send off a note so your family or even your lord knows that you are at least safe. The roads are still rough, and it will rain yet again today. I am glad to be in country instead of near the coast. I imagine there will be flooding this time.”

Babington looked at the man. “No, I’m afraid not.”

“Well, just as well. I would hate to send anyone out in this weather.” As if to emphasize it, Babington could hear the thunder through the windows. “Now, this is Mr. Mullins. He will help Jacko and Lucas today with you. You need to move around a bit, as best you can anyway. They will help you with your personal needs, at least until you are healed enough to stand on your own.”

Babington studied the man. “I don’t suppose you have much to read?”

Edward laughed out loud. “Oh, I’m afraid my library is quite extensive. My wife read anything and everything she could get her hands on.”

“Where is your wife?” Babington asked.

“She passed a few years ago I’m afraid. It is just Esther and I here. My son, Edward, is a man of the navy. Esther came home after her mother passed and is content to stay with her old man. Personally, I think she lost herself after her mother died. She has not played the piano forte or sung since her mother passed. It was her mother’s favorite thing to do. Esther of course says she was tired of society and Lord Jennings. He owns the London theater, if you don’t know or remember.”

Babington did know and did remember, but he kept that to himself. “Was she engaged to him?”

Edward laughed uncontrollably. “Oh, that is the funniest thing I have heard in quite some time. No, no, not at all. Esther engaged. What a joke. She is far too noncompliant to be of any interest, well except for someone like Lord Maxwell who was determined to make her his wife a few years ago. I’m afraid she’s too headstrong for the London dandies.”

She turned down Lord Maxwell. He was a man like his own situation in life. He had plenty of young ladies falling all over themselves to become his wife and here was one that had refused him. “I should like to read anything you might find of interest.”

Edward gave the man a smile. “Very well. I will see what I can drum up.” Edward left him with Mullins, Jacko and Lucas and after a few embarrassing moments of getting accustom to the new servants, Babington found himself laying back in a clean bed after eating breakfast.

About an hour later, Edward was back with a small assortment of books. “I wasn’t sure what would tickle your fancy, and seeing you are having trouble recollecting anything, I chose a variety of things. Perhaps, if you would want the company, I could bring my checkerboard. It should be simple enough to teach you if we find you do not remember how to play. If you find that too simple, we could move towards chess. Esther is keener to euchre but she is out in this weather taking care of the horses. We have some foals due and with the storms, the mares took shelter in the out pastures. Hopefully, she doesn’t come back with pneumonia.”

“I should be happy to have any company apart from my thoughts.” Babington heard himself replying, slightly disappointed to hear Esther would not be there. He quickly chastised himself for wishing it so.


	5. Mr. Gaston

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babington finds Miss Denham is being pursued by another suitor and what her father is looking for in a suitable suitor

The next few days it felt like ground hog day. Edward would bring in a variety of books to determine if any sparked any interest with Babington, followed by a game or two of checkers. Esther was nonexistent. She was highly spoken of, but not seen. Babington did hear her once or twice out in the hallway, usually speaking to Jacko or Mr. Mullins, as trying to determine if there was any progress on Babington’s memory.

By the end of the week, while Edward was entertaining and pleasant to speak to, Babington wished for someone else to entertain him. Luck smiled upon him near lunchtime as he got what he secretly wished and did not wish. Esther came in carrying a tray for lunch.

“Well Charlie, my father tells me you are quite proficient at checkers to the point he refuses to play with you. I should thank you for putting up with his temperament.”

“What do you mean?”

“He gets very grumpy if he can find no one to play with. As I have had to endure it, I can empathize with you. He likes to cheat.”

Babington looked at her and laughed. “Yes, now that you mention it, I did find him contradicting himself on his set of rules.” Esther sat down at the table after she placed his tray near him. “Are you not eating?”

“I will eat later,” she was writing. “I’m afraid I’m actually just hiding out if you must know. Mr. Gaston has graced us with his presence.”

“Who is Mr. Gaston?”

“Hundsford’s leading lady killer. He is in search of a wife and for some ungodly known reason, he seems to think it should be me.” She was writing fast and was not paying him any attention at all. “Most likely,” Esther continued after pausing for a moment, “because he lost the shooting tourney last year and his pride was hurt.”

Babington looked at her. “So, some other guy beat him and now he’s chasing after you?”

Esther looked up. “I beat him. My father was ill last year, so I took his spot.” Esther shrugged her shoulders at the memory and went back to writing. “He doesn’t like to lose, nasty temper from what I understand.”

Babington studied her. He was finding Esther Denham more entertaining by the moment. “Perhaps, Mr. Gaston is intrigued by your choice of fashion.” She let out a huff, but otherwise kept writing. Babington was lost. While he admitted he was playing the part of no one importance, he figured he was still an attractive sort of fellow. In this room sat a young lady impervious to his looks though. Babington frowned at his food. It was an odd feeling. The rest of the time, she stayed at the table writing while he finished his lunch in silence.

Mr. Mullins came in to announce the departure of Mr. Gaston to which she expressed relief while Mr. Mullins took the tray. Mr. Mullins gave Babington an amused look, but otherwise remained silent. Edward came in shortly after and announced that they would move on to chess.

Babington decided to engage in some conversation. “So just who is this Mr. Gaston that Mr. Mullins referred to?”

Edward looked at him after moving his chess piece. “Good man, a bit sure of himself. He owns a farm on the other side of Sanditon. You ever heard of the place?”

“Yes, my friend’s relatives are sort of the promoters of the town. I have never been. Are we near there?”

“It’s close enough to Hundsford. Mr. Gaston usually comes by at least once a week, usually to spare with Esther. Well, he comes to profess undying affection to which Esther usually gives him a few disparaging glances and sarcastic remarks. He would like to see her settled down with six strapping boys. I am sure he will make a fine husband for some lady who only cares for looks and not much in intellect. Thankfully not my Esther.”

“You sound like you have high expectations for your daughter.”

“Oh, I am perfectly known for my sound judgement on the matter. I would not part her to anyone not worthy of her. She’ll need someone with good intellect, good heart and a lot of perseverance.”

“I’m sure good income would be a plus.”

Edward laughed. “Well, I would not want to see her in the poor house, so at the very least not someone looking to bankrupt her. She will have a modest dowry with annual income and with her ability, I am sure she will make the most of it. However, she does not really need a husband. She is quite self-sufficient, although her needlework is probably not the best and she has no drawing skills to talk about. Most husbands enjoy a wife that is seen and not heard. I am afraid Esther will be most likely to be heard and not seen. She runs a tight ship out in the stables. She has no problem discussing things of intellect. Not at all something most in London’s society cares for in a lady.”

“She did mention she beat Mr. Gaston in a shooting tourney last year.”

“Yes, I am afraid when my son went off into the navy, and especially after the death of her mother, she took over as an alternate son and companion. She is a good shot, for a lady, and” Edward laughed, “to my utter surprise quite capable of tolerating port wine. I have probably spoiled her in that aspect. I hope she did not speak out of turn while she was hiding from Mr. Gaston.”

“No, I barely heard a word from her, other than she agreed that you like to cheat Mr. Denham.”

“Oh, please just call me Edward. There is no need for formalities here. Besides, until you remember much more of you, you are likely to remember that you are a missing prince from a far off land, destine to marry a beautiful woman who doesn’t speak an intelligent word and have a fondness of collecting some oddities, like clocks that chime at random hours.” Babington let out a laugh. He did have a fondness of chiming clocks thanks to his mother. “So, I have decided that perhaps until you can remember things, perhaps you should jot down any dreams. I believe Esther read it somewhere that people that have amnesia have things that pop up in dreams about their lives.”

“I didn’t realize I was being discussed.”

“Oh, it is a great medical discussion between us at the dinner table I’m afraid.”

“Anything of great notice?”

“Well, no not really. Just some general observations. I do not suppose you remember anything. Perhaps, you feel like you may have siblings out in the world looking for you?”   
Edward got excited and lowered his voice, “or maybe you have six strapping boys at home, and you were fleeing from your wife under the guise of running an errand for a member of parliament?”

Babington let out a good laugh that was a snort. “I should hope to remember if I did have six strapping boys and a wife. It would at least mean I was performing my husbandly responsibilities.” Babington flushed as he realized he spoke too quickly without thought. Edward though had found the barb highly entertaining. They spent the rest of the afternoon playing chess and Babington found Edward was a very intellectual person by his calculated moves.

“I should have Esther play against you. You are far better than I.”

“I thought she only played Euchre.”

“Oh, she has been known to play chess and checkers as well. She likes to berate me when I lose.”


	6. Aunt Denham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Rebeca Trujilo who is baking blueberry muffins!
> 
> Also, a Pride and Prejudice moment between Babs and Esther.

It was another few days before he caught the sight of red hair. He was beginning to get restless again. A few times, he almost decided to call the whole ruse off, claiming he suddenly remembered everything. He would hear her voice outside his door, usually accompanied by a laugh, and he would change his mind. Edward had brought him a journal and he found himself writing random thoughts to go along with his ruse.

He had been there going on ten days when Esther appeared during the morning after Mr. Mullins and Jacko had helped him. She was actually wearing a dress, nothing too formally, but Babington had been caught off guard none the less. “Do I know you?” He teased as she walked in.

“I hope you are just teasing and not regressing in your progress.” She sat the breakfast tray next to his bed. “The cook seems to think you prefer blueberry muffins instead of cold ham and biscuits.”

“Well, maybe I just prefer this cook’s blueberry muffins.”

“I’m sure Mrs. Rebeca will be happy to hear that.” She stole one of his muffins and sat at the table again.

“I thought I was the patient here.”

“Well, with all this serenity lifestyle, you shouldn’t be eating all these muffins by yourself.”

“It’s not my fault my leg is broke.”

“I beg to differ.”

“Why is that?”

“You were clearly driving the phaeton way too fast. I highly doubt any lord in their right mind would do so.”

He almost rebuked her then realized she was testing him. She did not say manservant. “Contrary to what you think, Miss Esther, my lord knows that I have a tendency to drive fast.” He was proud of himself on his corrected answer.

“It’s just Esther thank you. Although, I guess I am being awfully girlie today. Aunt Denham is coming to visit, and heaven forbid she finds me running around in my breeches. The last time she made me suffer through Mr. Collins and his rendition of Fordyce’s Sermons.”

“I must take the liberty to say that amongst a number of your sex who are not sunk so low, there is a forwardness, a levity of look, conversation and demeanor unspeakably hurtful to young men.” Babington quoted to her and to his benefit received an eye roll in return.

“Oh yes, it is the woman’s fault for leading men astray. Heaven forbid a man actually show some restraint.”

Babington let out a chuckle. “Well, nature appears to have formed the mental faculties of your sex, for the most part, with less vigor than those of ours, observing the same distinction here as in the more delicate frames of your bodies.” 

“I certainly hope you are not suggesting that it is impossible for a lady to be smarter or more accomplished than a man, because you could not be more wrong.” She gave him a stern look.

Babington could not help but laugh at the look of contempt on her face. “I have not many in my acquaintances that could be considered accomplished. A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, all the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address, and expressions, or the word will be but half deserved. Also, she must add something more substantial, in the improvement of her mind by extensive reading.”

Esther let out a little huff as she had taken up her task of writing again. “I have never met such a creature. She must be a fearsome creature, if such one could exist in this world.”  
“Perhaps Hundsford does not hold such a creature to be found.”

She gave him a look. “Well, I’ve been in London in the beau monde and I can assure you I have not met one there either. Close maybe, but still very much a magical creature if you ask me.” Babington watched her go back to writing.

“Just what exactly are you writing by the way?”

She gave him a dead look. “I am writing to Doctor Fuchs who is extremely interested in amnesia patients. I have to say your case is very,” she paused, “interesting.” She held Babington’s gaze in challenge when Mr. Mullins came in.

“Aunt Denham has arrived.” He announced.

“Well Charlie, it seems our morning discussion has come to an end.” She gave him a smirk when she gave him a short curtsey before walking out the door, leaving him confounded on whether she could see through his ruse.

Lunch came and went with a simple affair. Mr. Mullins had brought the usual lunch tray and spoke with him briefly about the books that Edward had been bringing. He specifically asked if there was any type of book that he should prefer to read after the various ones Edward had been bringing. Babington thought about it and reflected he had not actual read any type of fictional novels of late.

Towards the middle of the afternoon, he found Esther had returned, back in her normal garb, seemingly out of sorts a bit. She brought him Robinson Crusoe, then climbed into the window seat with her own novel. Curious as to what she was reading, which he assumed would be some sort of romantic novel or collection of romantic poems, he was surprised to find she had chosen to read Elegy Written in a Country Churchyard, a poem by Thomas Gray.

“Pretty heavy reading Ms.- “he corrected himself, “Esther.”

“Well, I happen to be in a very melancholy mood.” She looked out the window and watched Aunt Denham leaving. “Last week I was reading The Raven.”

“And just what derived this particular sentiment?” He studied her as she looked out the window. She took some time answering.

She let out a sad little sigh. “Just my life Charlie.” She said it plainly as she gazes off into the distance for a bit before returning her eyes to her book. They read in companionable silence until dinner was announced. Edward was amused when he walked in to find them reading comfortably in each other’s presence.

“Should we take dinner in here tonight?” He asked them but then directed his gaze to Babington. “Unless you would just prefer to eat and read by yourself?”

Babington took a small glance over towards Esther when Edward was not looking. “I should be happy to have the company.”

“I need to go put my book up and check on my horse.” Edward watched her go.

“What’s wrong with her horse?”

Edward let out a laugh. “It is expecting soon. It is her favorite horse, as it was a gift from her mother. The mare has only one successful breeding, so she is a nervous nellie every time the mare does get pregnant.”

“She said she was very melancholy.”

“This particular time of year is sensitive for her. She lost her mother a few years ago and before then a favorite uncle from Sanditon.”

“Aunt Denham’s husband?”

“Yes, a miserly old woman with no direct heirs. She has asked if Esther wanted to visit for the summer, but as it is breeding season, she is not likely to go. Her mother’s family is requesting that she visit this late fall, but that still seems sensitive to her.” Edward looked at him. “Well, I will let the staff know we will take dinner in here in a bit. I suppose it would be a good idea to have the staff take care of some things.” Edward stepped out for a while letting Mr. Mullins and Lucas take care of things.

All things considered; Babington was very well taken care of by the staff. He doubted he could have received better care at home. Of course, he would have visits from his close friends. Dinner was entertaining as they had a lively conversation over a few subjects. He found Esther to be deeply knowledgeable despite being a lady. Once dinner concluded, Edward took to reading the paper while Babington engaged her into a game of chess.

After winning two of three games, Esther admitted defeat and concluded her evening with them. Edward had not stayed much longer after that, leaving Babington to enjoy his book. Over the next few days, Esther appeared more often determined to reclaim her dignity as a chess master. Babington did not take it easy on her and found that often, she truly was a better player than him.

After she began to win more often, he would claim that the words on whatever he was reading were getting jumbled again and request she read to him. The first couple of times, he had to have Edward intercede for him, but after that he simply just had to hand her whatever it was, he wanted her to read.

It was over those days; Edward began to appear less and Esther more often. Sometimes, she would just sit in silence as she read in her window seat. Other times, they would discuss whatever topic was at hand, whether it was their reading material or topics in general.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not read Elegy Written in a Country Churchyard, but I have read The Raven, which is probably my favorite poem.


	7. Time After Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter of Babington's thoughts of Esther.

By the middle of the third week, they had fallen into a schedule. Babington had begun to relax to the point, he realized he had been talking more and more, probably letting out information that could get tied back to who he really was. He had thought about it over one night when Esther had left him to his own devices as her horse seemed to be having difficulty with its pregnancy. He realized how much he enjoyed her company, even when she would give him some sarcastic remark.

She was not some simpleton lady from London. He doubts she would ever fit into that mold, nor would he want her to. It was that cognizance Babington understood he had fallen in love with her. His initial reaction to that course of thinking was adamant denial. It was due to their close quarters and the fact he really did not have any other companions to pass the time.

He had decided to deny it so forcefully to himself that he withdrew to himself. He buried himself into reading and spent less time debating with her. He made some general remark that must have hit its mark as he did not see her for two full days.

By the beginning of the fourth week, Babington had an uneasiness about him that even Mr. Mulligan had detected. Edward had shown back up and he was pensive. Babington made a general inquiry about Esther and found she had gone to see Lord Jennings. There was no further explanation on the topic. Edward spoke to him about having to go to London to attend some personal business dealings once Esther returned, which was imminent.


	8. Mother Hen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shift begins for Esther as Babington takes ill and she internally begins to realizing that Babington is slightly better company

Babington woke each morning, waiting for the moment that they could speak. Her initial absence of two days, followed by a couple more, Babington was determined to make amends. During one of those days, Babington wrote a letter and gave it to Mr. Mullins to send in two weeks’ time. Mr. Mullins gave him a comical look but reaffirmed he would do as he was instructed.

With assistance from Mr. Mullins and Jacko, Babington took his first real bath since his injury which all others had been sponge baths. The soak in the hot water felt delirious to the point, he stayed into the water until it had turned cold. He ensured his face was shaved and he looked presentable.

Mr. Mullins had given him a look as he inquired if Esther would play a game of chess with him at lunch. Their time of meeting at hand, he was less sure of himself than he had been earlier in the day. He needed her to forgive him. The thought that she no longer wanted to spend any time with him made him nauseous.

When she finally arrived, he found she had elected to wear a dress. After some awkwardness, he found that she had went to see Lord Jennings to meet about his new show and to help him judge some of the talent for the show. He learned her mother had been involved with the theater and they grew up together. She seemed reserved as if there was something weighing on her mind.

Before he could really inquiry though, he began not to feel so great, a little feverish. He tried to push through it as they played their game of chess, but the look on her face he determined that he must look like he felt. Concerned she had gone into nurse mode.

“You are looking hot.”

“Well, I never thought you would give me such praise Esther.”

She glared at him. “That was not a compliment you silly man.” She reached out and felt his forehead. “You are running a fever. Have you been feeling sick?”

“I’ve been fine the last few days. I think you are overreacting.”

“Well, since my father isn’t here, it is better to err on the side of caution. When is the last time he looked at your leg?”

He gave her a look. “It’s fine Esther. You don’t need to mother hen me.”

She let out a disgruntled sigh. “I am not mother henning you. I’m doing what any reasonable person would do in this situation which is to eliminate reasons why you are running a fever.” She stepped out to tell Mr. Mullins to fetch some cool water and cloths. “Now, I can have Mr. Mullins check it or you can stop being missish, I will.” 

He let out a breath and raised his eyebrow at her. “Well Miss Denham this day is getting better by the minute.” Babington teased her even though as he did, he knew that she was right. He was feeling worse by the minute and his body was feeling more feverish. “Just do it.”

Esther pulled back the blanket back slightly and lifted his pant leg. She sat back rather abruptly.

“What is it?”

“Your wound is infected. How did not anyone catch this?” Her tone was stern. Mr. Mulligan returned with the supplies requested. Esther looked up at him. “We are going to have to reopen this, clean it and close it again.” With a few more supplies and another set of hands, Babington was given a good dose of whiskey before she reopened the wound. 

Working effectively, she cleaned out his wound, sewed it and wrapped it up again. Glancing at Babington, he had nodded off.

Babington at this point, looked in pain and in high fever. Esther untied his cravat and undid his shirt part way. She took the washcloths and worked on cooling him off. Over the next several hours, Esther worked selflessly taking care of him. Until the fever broke late the following day, Esther did not leave his side. She had fallen asleep next to him with her head near the bottom of his leg.

Babington stirred at one point looking at her. He felt a little giddy as he watched her sleep. There was no denying it. Sleeping towards his feet, finally falling at his feet he mused though no pun intended, was the person he had been looking for. He noticed that she looked like at one point had been crying. He wanted to reach out towards her but knew if the wrong person walked in, her reputation would be in serious jeopardy.


	9. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babington defends Esther from an unwanted suitor and makes a rash mistake that will affect him later.

As such thoughts went through his head, when Mr. Mullins came bounding in the door, it startled her. “Mr. Gaston is downstairs.” She glanced at Babington who had fallen back asleep. Her touch on his forehead gave him a sensation he not felt previously.

“Charlie seems better. I will go down. You will stay here if he wakes back up.” Mr. Mullins tipped his head in agreement.

Mr. Gaston was waiting in the small drawing room that Edward used for intimate use. It contained a small piano along with bookshelves filled with books. Esther found him standing by the window.

“Mr. Gaston, I did not expect you.”

Mr. Gaston turned his steady gaze on her while giving her a devious smile. “I heard your father was away. I thought this would be the opportune time to discuss matters with you.”

“I’m unaware of any business matters my father could have with you.”

“Really Miss Denham, there is no need for pretense. Your father went to secure your future. You know as well as I that these are delicate times for him. Your brother will soon be home. As your last parting with him was under less than ideal circumstances, you certainly will not stay under the same roof as him. You have no great love of London and have just as much affection for your aunt in Sanditon. The only thing left is for you to secure a comfortable home.”

Esther watched as Mr. Gaston stepped closer towards her in a somewhat alarming manner. “Mr. Gaston, I am perfectly aware of why my father went to London and it has absolutely nothing to do with what you suggest. We have business with Lord Darling. As far as my relationship with my stepbrother that has even less to do with you. I have made it very plain to you on multiple occasions, you are wasting your time.”

He was close enough she could smell the liquor on his breath. She found herself in a precarious position as he had put himself between her and the door. Her most trusted family servant was with Charlie. The main staff would be upstairs doing their morning routines. The staff outside would be too far away. This reminded her all too much of the time with Edward when he was drunk.

If she retreated more into the room, she was less likely to escape. He was close enough that a simple arm reach would keep her there. Having been up most the night, she was aware that her reaction time was less than ideal. She moved towards the door as she saw in slow motion him grab her abruptly.

“Unhand me you foolish man.”

“You will be my wife.” Esther tried to remain calm as his hand tightened around her arm.

“I am not your property.” The smile on his face was all too familiar.

“Release her.” A stern voice rang out from the doorway. Gaston finally dragged his gaze away from her to the intruder that had approached. Gaston turned his attention back to her. He gave her a look that she knew would be trouble in the future.

“Of course.” Mr. Gaston studied the man being held up by the family manservant. “Mr.?”

Babington could only think of one name at the top of his head quickly enough without giving away his own, “Parker.”

“Mr. Parker.” He turned his gaze briefly back to her. “I’m sure I will be seeing you soon.” With that, he left them walking abruptly past Babington.

After a space of a few moments, she chastised him for being up so soon. “Well, I’m up now and out of the room might as well take advantage of it.” He had Mr. Mullins help him sit on the chaise in the drawing room. He glanced around the room. “Is this where all my book selections have been coming from?” She nodded yes as she sat down in the armchair nearby. He noticed a stack that had not been put back. “Why are those still out?”

She gave him a smirk. “Process of elimination.”

“Elimination of what?”

“To solve the mystery of who you are. The books were not chosen so random as you might think.”

He studied her. “And what may I ask was the result?”

“It was inconclusive.” There was strong evidence to argue he was too well educated to be just some intern, but she was not going to say that out loud. “It seems though that perhaps you remember just a little more than you did when you first got here.”

Babington flushed slightly. “It must have been the fever that brought forth some memories.”

“So, you remember everything or just some more?”

Babington did not account for her being inquisitive so soon. “I have a few other things that seem to be falling into place. When is your father to return?”

“It would depend on Lord Darling since he is at his disposal. It maybe a day or a few at the most I would think.”

“I should like to discuss it when he returns. It will keep me from having to repeat myself.” A logical reason he thought. He could tell Esther was not too happy about that. He did not want to play all his cards just yet.

Unable to get Charlie, or Mr. Parker, able to tell her more of his mystery, Esther went and decided to put the books away to keep busy. He had taken up the most recent newspaper in some great interest. She lost herself in thought that realized she had been staring at the same book spine for a good ten minutes before it dawned on her she had seen something about a development in Sanditon by a Mr. Parker in the newspaper.

As Charlie had it in his hands, she could not very well request that he hand it over to her. She decided she would read it later once he had gone to bed. Mr. Mullins came in with the days post and some tea. Mr. Mullins glanced at Babington, who seemed comfortable lounging in the chair.

After Esther had left the room to attend to Mr. Gaston, Babington had woken up abruptly which led him to believe the man had been pretending to be asleep. When Babington remembered that Edward was not at home, he insisted to be helped to the drawing room so that Esther would not be there by herself. Mr. Mullins had begun to protest until Babington mentioned he knew that Gaston would be pressing his hand, something of which Edward was not inclined to be fond of.

Mr. Mullins glanced over at Esther as she poured tea for them. He almost let out a light laugh. She failed to realize how domesticated she appeared as if she was attending to a husband. After the loss of her mother and the disastrous relationship with her stepbrother, Mr. Mullins knew deep down that Esther needed someone that was enamored with her, as she had quite the spunk at times.

Esther tried to think of topics to speak of without much success. It was apparent as much as she wanted to know, he was reluctant to divulge. As such, she spent the rest of the evening restless.


	10. Taking A Walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babington takes a small tumble which gives his intentions a life of their own.

The next few days, Charlie took to walking just a bit each day. His leg was very much still tender, but it seemed everything was on the mend. Esther had taken a better approach about checking on his wound and he enjoyed every minute of it.

During one of his walking exercises, Babington pushed himself to walk further unaided than he should had. In attempt to keeping him from injuring himself, Esther found herself in a very pervious situation as he landed on top of her. The situation was comical at first, especially with Babington apologizing profusely. The air between them became electrified as Babington could not pretend that he had no feelings for her. His body had betrayed him.

Esther was paralyzed momentarily as she laid underneath Babington. She knew enough about the workings between a man and a woman to know what was going on. She had heard enough stories from her stepbrother when he was drunk.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on the particular point of view, Mr. Mullins had heard the commotion in the hallway. As Esther heard him approach, she only laughed at the situation. “Are you trying to suffocate me you silly man?” Esther tried to save Babington from his own embarrassment as Mr. Mullins approached to help him. Once back on his feet, he thanked Mr. Mullins for rescuing him from Esther’s design of tripping him up.

At night, each in their own bed both relived the event of the day in their own minds. Esther had wondered how far Babington would have continued had not Mr. Mullins heard the commotion. Babington on the other hand, could only groan in silent frustration for not taking full advantage of the situation and well as being flustered that his body had reacted so quickly to it.

Babington tried to concentrate on the book he had in his hand, but his mind kept wondering back to the fall. It had just felt right as if all the puzzle pieces had been put together. He was not sure if he remembered her actual reaction after the initial shock or if he just imagined it was what he wanted it to be. He cursed at himself. Why had he just not kissed her then? Certainly, that would settle the question in his mind once and for all.

Did she care for him as he cared for her? Had she worried to the point of tears that they were to be torn apart before she could confess those feelings? Would she have kissed him back if he had kissed her? Did her body react to him the same way his did to hers as he laid on top of her?

Babington groaned again. The last questions were causing him to stir for her in a most painful way. He had not been in a boarding house for quite some time. He no longer cared for the false sentiments the women would whisper at the drop of some coins. He had not really felt the need to find release, well except since he had been here. The feeling had intensified of late to the point he had allowed himself in the bathtub. Since then, it was a daily need, sometimes more. He needed a wife. No, he thought, he wanted a wife. But what he needed was her.


	11. It Doesn't Make Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just what does Esther want?

The last couple of days since Mr. Gaston’s attempt to force her into marriage, Esther had slightly been on edge when she finally climbed herself into bed. Her stepbrother had done the same once or twice when he had been drunk and had forgotten who she was. At least her stepfather had been close at hand those times.

When her mother had died, Esther had worried about her stepbrother’s behavior that she had elected to stay in London with her mother’s family. She worried about her stepfather without her mother and when Eddie had been pushed toward service in the navy, she had finally moved back home. At first, the time in the navy had been good for him. Until he had been caught with one of the admiral’s daughters, then he decided he had enough of the navy and went back to his old ways.

Eddie would be coming home. The last she had heard from him, through her cousin Clara Brereton, he had not changed for the better. She had seen Clara when she had visited Lord Jennings. Clara had worked on her piano forte to the point she was quite good at it. She could easily become a tutor to any lady in the beau monde and be successful. If that is, she could get herself such a recommendation. As a cousin to Esther, Esther had introduced her to Lord Jennings in hopes with all his connections that Clara could at least find some sort of security.

She forgot though Clara had a rough upbringing and was inclined to use her womanly arts to pursue gentlemen to further her own situation. Deep down, Esther knew she was just looking for the same thing most women in London looked for: security and love.

Esther had looked through the newspaper about Sanditon. There was an article about a regatta that had been attended by none other than Lady Worchester and her circle of friends. Esther smirk as she read the article. It seemed her mother’s cousin had made the day quite the success. There was an advertisement about property for sale and rent.  
Lord Jennings had mentioned building a small theater there. Esther imagined that if Lady Worchester were visiting the village, it was only good business sense to get in on the project when costs would be cheaper. Aunt Denham had always complained about the proprietor in charge of his promotion of the town that even her own stepfather was not too inclined to make any substantial investments.

Esther herself had not visited Sanditon for many years since the death of her uncle. What she remembered of Aunt Denham’s house was that it a large formal home with pretty grounds. The sea cliffs were nice. Aunt Denham had mentioned she could come visit and of course, find a rich husband there, especially during the season.

She did not need a rich husband. She had a decent dowry. Aunt Denham had asked her point blank just what it was she wanted. She had not thought much about it herself. She knew she did not want to marry Mr. Gaston. He clearly only wanted her money. She could only assume that he thought she stood to inherit Lady Denham’s estate which was near his own farm. She let out a snort. Lady Denham was more than likely to leave her money to her favorite animal, the donkey, before leaving it to any relation.

So, just what was it she wanted? She likely knew the answer before it came to mind as she passed out to sleep.


	12. Stir Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lord Babington is trying to figure out how to move forward

Edward went directly to his guest’s room after he returned from London. Babington had just finished getting dressed for the day. Edward was glad to see the man was able to move around mostly unaided.

“Well, it seems you have made much progress since I have been gone.” Edward commented to him as he sat at the table.

“Yes, well I can only take so much of Esther berating my skills at chess.” Edward gave him a smile. “Although, I won last night. I believe Mr. Gaston’s behavior the other day has somewhat rattled her composure.”

“Yes, Mr. Mullins was telling me he had attempted to force his hand. The scoundrel, if I had thought he was low enough to try something like that I would have taken better caution.”

“So, since you are up, just where are you going?”

“Well,” Babington slightly frowned, “Esther and I have been eating breakfast in the dining room.”

“Oh, splendid. She was not in her room this morning. Jacko said she had actually gotten up early and went for a morning ride.” Babington had noted that since the other day, Esther had gotten more reserved. The problem was he did not know if it was because of Mr. Gaston or if it was because of him. He wondered if Mr. Mullins had mentioned what happened when he fell.

Edward sat at the table enjoying Babington’s company as the two spoke like good friends. 

“I imagine with you up and moving about, you are likely to become stir crazy.”

Babington laughed. “Yes, I thought I would try to take to a short walk outside today. The weather seems nice.”

“It is genuinely nice. Esther will more than likely take advantage of it.”

“Was your trip to London successful?”

“Oh, Lord Darling loves to harass me when I visit. One of his beloved horses dropped the most beautiful white horse I believe I have ever seen in all my life. He refuses to part with the filly.” Edward paused. “Well, he hopes to give it to Esther when she gets married.” Edward laughed. “I told her by the time Esther ever gets married, the horse will be dead by ten years.”

Esther was not here so he felt comfortable to speak more freely. “Is her view of marriage that bad?”

“I don’t think it is her view, or lack of suitors for that matter. You see, her mother was married before she had married me. There was another child born of that marriage, a son. Then, for a long time, no other children. Her mother participated in the theater for some time. Then, her mother lost her husband while she was expecting a child. When we married, I took the child under my protection as my own even though I am not her true father. My own son, Edward, is not too happy thinking he will have to share his inheritance with someone with no actual blood ties. He went and joined the navy. Before he left though, she suffered under his pernicious influence whenever I was not home. If I had known, I would have stepped in sooner. She never talks about it, so I truly don’t know.” Edward left it at that.

They finished the rest of their breakfast speaking of other things. Babington glanced around looking for her when Edward decided to join him for a short walk outside. He was not sure what the best way to proceed was. He knew he was running out of time. Sooner or later, Crowe would be coming to return him to London.


	13. Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Esther and her thoughts, and about her mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an actual YouTube video for this song  
> Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi
> 
> piano version of course that is referred to.

Esther looked at the grand piano after she had removed the cover. It was still as beautiful as ever. Black as the dead of the night. It sat in her mother’s particular room that Edward had made for her. Large enough to be comfortable for friends and family to sit without being pressed upon each other. Small enough to keep it intimate.

It had been two years since the piano had been touched. Lord Robert Jennings had gifted the piano to his wife on the birth of their son, Jester. Lord Jester, Esther’s true brother, continued the family’s theater business after the death of their father. There was a good number of years between them. So much so, Lady Jennings had heard all the gossip stories about whether her daughter was actually Lord Jennings or some love child of a patron of the theater.

She endured it for a while even after her husband had passed before the birth of the child. Lady Jennings had taken sanctuary with her family while staying in London and raising her youngest child. Lord Jester at the time was a young man and the Jennings family had taken him under their wing to help him learn the business.

While living in her parent’s estate, Lady Jennings had been introduced to Sir Edward Denham. Sir Denham had been in London conducting his normal business when he met the beautiful and talented Lady Jennings and her young daughter. His first wife had perished a few years after the birth of their son, Edward or Eddie as they referred to him.

Sir Denham lived in Hundsford, raising prized horses from show horses, racing horses and horses for the militia. He had not been looking for a wife. His son kept him busy enough trying to keep the young man from becoming a scoundrel. He already was getting quite the reputation around London’s society. 

He had walked in to conduct business with Lord Darling when he heard the angelic voice. Lord Darling had taken humor with Sir Denham and introduced him to Lady Jennings and her daughter, Esther. Even at a young age, Esther’s voice was astonishing. Her red hair and green eyes, Esther delighted in teasing anyone that she met in such a way that many were not sure if she was giving them a compliment or criticizing them. Together with her mother’s playing at the piano forte, they were a dynamic duo.

Lady Jennings had become his wife shortly thereafter and was glad to withdraw from London society into the country. The gossip had died down, but she knew sooner or later, once Esther had started to get introduced into society the young lady would become subject to it. She wanted to shelter to her while she could.

Esther sat on the bench. She was alone, except for the servants of course, in the house. Charlie had taken a walk with her father and then onto a short ride to see how he felt. Esther pressed the keys, pausing a moment here and there to wipe a tear from a memory.

She desperately wished her mother were here to guide her. Esther began to play, from the nursery songs, Mozart, Beethoven, Bach to her mother’s favorite song. She was not ready to sing yet though. She had missed it. Jester had tried to convince her to come back for a bit to London. As Eddie was coming home, it was not a bad idea. It had some possibilities although she was not sure if any of them were feasible or just a passing whim.

It was only natural she rationed with herself about Charlie. They had been in the same house for weeks, at least one of them just really each other as companions. He was a young man, of course, in certain situations he was bound to be aroused. It was not like any of the maids had taken it upon themselves to see if he had wanted any particular company, at least not that she knew of.


	14. I Must Go Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, short chapter

Over the next few days, Babington saw less of Esther. She was not so much avoiding him as he realized she was preparing for the inevitable. Babington still had not come fully clean about who he was. He did not want to complicate the situation as it was. He spoke of being an intern for Mr. Crowe, who had been sent post to let him know what had happened. Mr. Crowe would soon be there to take him back to London.

Esther had taken up playing the piano forte. Babington and Edward had first heard the music when they had returned from their ride the other day. Edward had been quite shocked since it had been so long since she had played. She had not joined them for dinner that night as she had retired early, complaining of a headache. 

Edward had spoken to Babington that it was likely the memories that had her upset more than an actual headache. Her routine altered as Edward took over as his main companion while Esther had continued daily to play. They sat in the room a few times listening to her. Babington could only add it to the list of things he admires about her.

He had expected to endure the Spanish inquisition once Edward had returned. However, it seemed that while some general questions were asked, he was not really pressed for further information. It was a far cry from what he thought he would have to endure.


	15. Time to Decide

It was a week before Crowe had arrived in Hundsford. Edward, Esther and Babington were like the three musketeers. At first, Babington thought the man must have heard about the debacle when he fell on Esther and refused to allow her to be alone with him. Then he realized he was supporting her.

One evening, Edward and Babington had gone on a late ride as Esther had once again retired to her room early. Edward had taken Babington out towards a private garden. “You must overlook Esther’s withdrawal right now. I am afraid she has a lot on her mind. She tends to reflect rather than to rely on others during difficult situations.”

Babington followed Edward as they had dismounted and were walking around the garden. “Why is that?” Babington was interested.

Edward studied the man known as Charlie. He could tell that the man was fond of her, but as to the depth of such an attachment was hard to say. “Do you remember me saying how this was the time of year her mother passed?” Babington tilted his head slightly in agreement. “Well, it seems tragedy has once again occurred.” 

Edward stopped inside the garden. There on the other side of the fountain looked to be a newly dug ground. “You see, her mother’s horse had complications from its pregnancy. If she had been there, I feel confident that at the very least the foal would had survived.” Edward paused slightly. “But she had to make a choice at the time. Save her mother’s horse and foal or attend to a man who was fighting an infection.”

Babington looked at Edward. “Me?”

Edward let out a small laugh. “Yes, she could have had Mr. Mullins help but she was far too concerned for you.” Edward’s expression turned serious. “I do believe she was terrified that she would not have been there had things gotten worse.” Babington looked at the fresh dirt that was spread on the ground.

Was Edward telling him that Esther had feelings for him? “I should say something.”

“No, she would not want you to. To her, she was not making a choice. She was exactly where she wanted to be. That is not an easy process for her, figuring out her place in the world. I was not in country when her mother passed. She had to rely on my son, who at the time would not have been an appropriate guardian for her at any time. Eddie drank a lot, caroused a lot, gambled a lot. I was constantly getting him out of situations, which was why I was not home. I think, well know is probably a better word, scared her about what would become of her if I had not come home when I did.” 

Babington studied Edward and was trying to comprehend his meaning. He wished he had Crowe or Parker here to help him decipher Edward’s words. Was there some unnatural conversion between Esther and her stepbrother? They did not share no bloodline, only their name. She did have a slight startled reaction when he fell on her, but she did not exactly start screaming about it either, which presumably any young lady would have done in her situation. He did not really give a damn; it was not like he had never been to a boarding house. “What do you mean?”

“Eddie had disappeared for a short while. While I was gone, he came back professing unconditional love and how he could not live without her. His main objective of course was her thirty thousand pounds she was to inherit as part of her dowry. Her mother was sickly at the time and she felt that she had no one. I will not try to convey the depth of her despair; she was but fifteen at the time.”

“What of her real brother?”

“She only learned of their true connection after the passing of her mother. My son will be home soon. They are last parting was not amicable. Soon, Esther will need to decide if she will return to London or visit her aunt in Sanditon. Of course, with Mr. Gaston’s most recent behavior, I am sure she has reservations about going there. Her family in London would be more than happy to take her in, but they are not idle folks. She would be thrown into a world to which is far different than the one she is normally accustomed to.”

Babington had fallen quiet at they returned to the house. He concluded that Esther, between her melancholy and her current situation, was trying to figure out what the best course of action was to take. If she were to come to London, he could do a proper courting. Babington frowned, that is if she would still talk to him after she found out who he truly was and that he had known all along. He felt that he would need to come clean about the whole affair.

He decided that after dinner he would speak to her and get her thoughts on the matter. Until then, he planned on soaking up as much disdain from her as she would dish out. He was all at sea. He was compelled to go forward. He could not go back. Babington looked at Edward. “When will your son be home?”

“Eddie will be back in a fortnight, maybe a tad longer. He had gotten into a little trouble with an Admiral’s daughter.”


	16. The Carriage Awaits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington had no time to reveal his confessions as Crowe shows up at the critical time.

Babington’s mind replayed the afternoon’s conversation in his mind as the carriage rocked along the pathway. Crowe simply handed him his flask once the carriage had gone on its way.

No sooner than when they had returned to the stable, Crowe had shown up. Crowe had taken his role seriously as he demanded that they leave at once. He was far too busy to be in this infernal backwater town. Babington could not be mad at his friend. He had told him to play the part well and he could not exactly contradict him so openly without a proper explanation that would have taken more time than he had.

At least, Esther had been outside when they had returned. The image he burned on his mind to never forget. She was a sight to behold. Her dress of olive-green silk shined against the contrast of her red hair in the sunlight. Her hair was like wildfire as it danced on the light breeze where she stood.

Babington approached her to tell her he was sorry he was leaving.

He was rewarded with a quip. “I shall try to bear your absence with equanimity.” He let out a small chuckle.

“May I be permitted to write?” His silent pleas of a positive answer ringing in his mind.

“If you wish to waste your time.” He studied her. Her body was projecting a calm indifference as she glanced towards Crowe but her fascial expressions were a mixture of rationale, trepidation and sadness. She was more affected than she thought she would be, and she was trying not to be so openly about it.

He gave her a longing look. He would do anything to grab her and kiss her at that very moment. “Then I shall.”

She recomposed herself and gave him a retort. “Charles, why do you persist when you are treated with so little civility?”

“All I know is, the more you nonchalantly reject my advances, the more intense my desire grows for you.” A good of reply as he could come up with on the fly.

Esther looked at him with slight disbelief. She had made it possible that he could leave without feeling any need to continue their acquaintance by acting so disdainful. Certainly, there had to be ladies of far more consequence and gentleness of his acquaintance that he would rather want. She pushed through their parting. “Well spoken,” she closed the remaining distance towards him and bellied up to the bar, “but to no avail.” She walked around him and continued back to the house refusing to look back.

Babington watched her go into the house with a mixture of admonishment and longing. He walked towards Crowe. “No joy there Babbers?” Crowe had watched their interaction with amusement. They had ben not close enough to hear the conversation, but Crowe could still observe. “Might as well howl at the moon.” Crowe commented as he climbed into the coach.

It was later that evening, after he aimlessly shifted through important correspondence, that he sat at his desk contemplating what he should write. He written plenty of letters in his life: business letters, contracts, general letters of correspondence and on occasion a bit of false flattery as he navigated courtship. This was different though.

He groaned out loud as he leaned back into the chair. Not only was it important for him to admit certain explanations on his actions, but he needed to convey the depth of his true affection, without scaring the poor girl off before actually courted her. He was confident that if she were to be in London where they could have a proper courting, she would have no sensible reason to refuse him, even with his station so exceedingly above her own.


	17. A Particular Gentleman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esther keeps herself busy after Babington leaves when an unexpectant post arrives.

Esther continued to play the piano forte daily. It was two days after Babington had left that Edward remarked that his little songbird had found her voice again. He gave her a good ribbing for it as well.

“Just what did happen while I was away?’ Edward asked her that night at dinner with a smirk. “Should I be returning to London to make certain demands of a particular gentleman?”

Esther rewarded him with an open eye roll as she took a drink. “I can assure you nothing of that nature came close of happening.” Although, in her dreams it did daily, especially after his body was pressed up against hers. The heat between them caused her to stir in such a way that she found it necessary to have such wanton behavior in the privacy of her room that first night. The problem was it only had vexed her more and it had become a daily occurrence at least until her monthly cycle. Confused about her behavior, she had taken to reading a book to give her some clarification about it. The logical conclusion was that it was a normal reaction for her body as it would be preparing her for motherhood if all the conditions aligned properly. She said a little prayer of thanks that it had not. Otherwise, her father would no doubt have gone to London to revenge her honor.

Edward sat the post on the table between them. “It would appear you have received a letter from London from a particular gentleman.” Esther let the letter lie between them. He watched her reaction. “Are you going to read it?”

Esther was both surprised and shocked at the same time. She barely allowed the whisper of the wish to influence her mind. Esther glanced up at Edward in uncertainty. What if he had written that she was right, that despite any possible affections were impossible as he remembered everything. He was already spoken for. He was married with a dozen of children. He really did not care for her much at all, it was simply a fleeting encounter. “We should burn it with the rest.” She said with conviction. She of course was referring to all the other letters she had burned from past suitors who other than Lord Maxwell, had only really been after her dowry.

“It is of course your decision on what to do with it. I will not tell you what you should do. Although, I would at least read it before making a decision that has no way of returning once it starts its path.”

Esther carried the letter with her two more days before she had made up her mind along with the next two letters that came in succession. She spent the day playing the piano forte and singing. Edward had gone to the port to plan for Eddie. She poured herself a glass of port wine and sat on the floor near the fireplace. She remembered as a child her mother would have her sit on the floor while she read out loud and her mother combed her hair. She missed those moments.

Esther turned the first letter in her hands, studying the penmanship of its’ writer. She of course already knew what it looked like as she had read through his journal that he had left behind about his memories. The journal was like a small glimpse of his soul. The writings were random but after a while Esther was able to discern which were true statements verses the ones that were clearly fictitious. A good time in the theater reading scripts, Esther was able to pick up on the differences.

The paper was of fine quality. It was no surprise as being someone within the peerage it would only make sense that good paper stock was used for communication. The black wax seal was elegant along with the embellishment. Esther studied it. She had seen the mark before in London. She could not easily recall just where though, but she did remember it. Esther was careful as she opened the letter thinking perhaps, she might need to ask someone else if they recognized it.


	18. The Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babington decides to build upon their friendship before he reveals all...

Dear Miss Esther, the letter began cordially. ‘It strikes me as odd that as acquainted as I am with you, that I am still very much a stranger among you and your father. I should like to at the very least convey my appreciation of your family’s assistance to a stranger during an unfortunate event that could have turned tragic had you not found me.’

‘We are very much on a first name basis, and I should continue to address you as so until you or your father remind me of proper etiquette that I should be adhering to.’ Esther smiled at his reference when he first arrived in Hundsford.

‘Since I have returned to London, my family has become most interested in my story of how I was saved by a damsel instead of the other way around. My sister, who will be sixteen soon, says it is a story of such fascination too good to be true. She clearly believes that I went on a holiday and instead of telling them the true reason of my disappearance, that I am simply telling a version of one of her romantic novels in my entertaining way.’

‘My parents, both of whom are thirty years my senior, are ecstatic to find that I was not kidnapped or forced on a ship to the Americas. They wish for me to express their own gratitude for the care of their son that must have been at the expense of great distress upon your home. They further instruct me that if either of you are in London, they would be most willing to have you as their guest.’

‘While I was away, there were a great deal of things that occurred in Parliament that as I am regaining lost time will undoubtedly influence at a maximum the length to which I write. I will ensure to write daily until you express that I should discontinue or until we perchance meet again.’

‘I shall close this letter in hopes it finds you well and in good health.’

Yours, Charlie

Esther read the short letter a few times. He arrived back in London, trying to catch up on lost time at work. He spoke of a much younger sister, like her with her true brother, and his parents. She laughed a little as there was no return address to reply.

Esther opened the second letter.

‘Miss Esther, it occurred to me after I sent the last post that I had said extraordinarily little of myself. Humor me for the time being as I endeavor to remedy that in this letter. I am only one of two siblings. All my young life, I was brought up on the family home near Pemberley when my father was not in London for his own business. He has many that are of such a variety I could not explain them in a letter as it would take volumes of letters. As a man of enterprise, his wish was for me to take a seat in Parliament when an opportune time would be available.’ 

‘Until then, I was afforded the best education my parents could bestow on me. I attended plenty of boarding schools, traveled extensively and attended the university to further my interests. One such common interest I found that we each share is reading. I was glad upon our acquaintance to find that you were of likeminded of reading things not commonly associated with members of your kind. You have such a vast interest in subjects, it was had to determine which was actually a preference, except for the times your choice of reading reflected the world around you.’

‘I am sorry to hear about the loss of your mother. Mothers are very much the backbone to any family. I used to think it was my father when I was younger. It was not until I was a younger man, that I realized it was her that would walk softly but carried a big stick. My mother is an incredibly happy woman but fiercely protective of her family. You will laugh when I tell you a story about my first year in society.’

Esther laughed out loud as she read the story. She wished she knew of the people he spoke to have a good visual as she read along.

‘The time of parliament came and through fate, if you will, I took my place and now walk the halls of so many before me that wish to make their mark in the world for the betterment of mankind. I shall try not to bore you with the mundane details of the constant meetings, dull conversations and false flattery that is associated as members of parliament work their influence on their own gains.’

‘I have an exceedingly small circle of friends that I truly associate with. I am sure you have heard your own stories about London to know that it is hard to decipher who you can truly consider a trusted friend. In this regard, I should like to add you to that list. Of course, I realize as I am declaring myself as such, I may be subjecting myself to a great deal of embarrassment. However, I find that I don’t particular care what people think of me as only a true friend knows me for myself.’

Yours-Charlie

Each letter seemed to build previously on the last as if it had been done so deliberately. Over the next week, Esther found herself enjoying the little tidbits that Charlie had sent her. It was to her dismay as she was caught reading her latest letter when Aunt Denham had found her lounging unladylike on the chaise one afternoon.


	19. Matrimony

“Upon my word, has your father allowed you to become a wild animal?” Aunt Denham stated loudly as Mr. Mullins escorted her into the drawing room. “Look at you! Wearing men’s clothing, laying about as such.” Aunt Denham took a pause. “I can only imagine what you are reading.”

Esther swallowed her groan internally. The letters were perfectly innocent. His latest letter had a little bit a poetry in it that flattered her, but overall, the letters were just a peak between their friendship. Of course, she had not written him back. What in the world would she say that would not make her sound like a complete moron without a lick of sense? She did not want to be one of those ladies.

“The letter is from a good friend Aunt Denham in London.” Before Esther could put it safely away though, the older lady was slightly quicker and took it out of her hand.  
After a quick scan, the lady looked at her intensely. “This is no letter from a friend. Only an intended would write such lines.”

“Nonsense Aunt Denham. My father is perfectly aware that Charlie has written me. The letters are all subject to his inspection.” She emphasized his inspection so Aunt Denham would not take the liberty.

“Who is this Charlie Parker?”

“He was a gentleman who had some trouble with his phaeton that came across our lane. Father and I merely assisted him to get back to London.” Aunt Denham then berated her for further information about him. At least Esther knew more about him than he was just an amnesia patient, she mused to herself. She was surprised on how much of the letters she was able to repeat.

Aunt Denham gave her a stern look. “Well, he sounds like a good responsible suitor if what you say is true. Perhaps your father should look on whether or not he would make a good husband.”

“Aunt Denham, I am not looking.”

“No, you are not.” Aunt Denham interrupted her. “And at your age, you best be better. What are you going to do when your father is not here? Who is going to maintain you? You can forget looking at my fortune.”

“Aunt Denham as it is your money, it is yours to do with what you want, as I have told you plenty of times.”

“However,” Aunt Denham pulled out a small journal, “I have made a list to discuss with your father. You seem incapable of furthering your own interests, I should take it upon myself. All though,” Aunt Denham took another stern look at her, “I see I have my work cut out for me. How many letters have you received?”

“This is the tenth letter I have received.”

“Ten?” Aunt Denham looked like she was about to faint. “Have you written this gentleman back?”

“Certainly not. I’ve been ignoring them.”

Aunt Denham looked like she was going to burn a hole under Esther’s chair and send her to that infernal place of condemn souls. “Certainly, he sounds like a man that is interested in maintaining you. His writing seems to be well defined. Where are these other letters?” Esther gave her a deer in the headlight look. “I demand to see them and as your father is not here, then I suggest you listen to your aunt.” Esther stared at her for a good few moments before relenting and handing the small stack over. “Now, I insist you make yourself presentable and write a reply immediately.”


	20. London Calling

Esther could not believe she had allowed Aunt Denham to treat her like a small child. The glimpse of her overbearing nature though cemented Esther’s decision on where she was going when Eddie returned home.

It was then, after that visit, Esther found herself in the carriage on her way to Lord Darling’s. Deep down as she watched the change in scenery, she was a nervous nellie. She knew London was a city of a million people. It was not like she was going to see him daily. It would be unreasonable to think so. He was working in parliament. Lady Darling would no doubt have her social calendar packed she would not know if she was coming or going.

At least she could count on Jester to rescue her. Perhaps, she could persuade Lady Darling that Jester needed her help with his show. At the very least, it would give her a break from having to remember how to behave appropriately.

Aunt Denham had wanted her to come to Sanditon. There had been a blazing fire and the proprietor was going to hold a cricket tournament to generate revenue to rebuild the building. Esther did not see how a cricket tournament could generate such revenue, until Aunt Denham mentioned that the teams were going to be a group of gentlemen from London verses some of the workers. London gentlemen were easily persuaded to part with money if they thought it was an easy win. The odds were in their favor, or so they believed, to which several of them had been easily persuaded to make large bets.

The Darling estate sat just outside the upper side of London. It was statelier than she remembered as a child. Esther was greeted warmly as she was escorted into the drawing room. Esther was glad they had not made a big deal about her visit.

In the drawing room, Esther found Lady Darling and Lady Worchester. “I am so glad that you have finally decided to join us.” Lady Darling gave her a hug. “I have missed you.” Esther found herself being reviewed from head to toe. “You have grown so much since I have seen you last.”

“Grandmother, you just saw me when I came to visit Lord Jennings not too long ago.” Lady Darling let out a laugh.

“Oh, please indulge me. This is your mother’s cousin, Lady Worchester.”

Esther gave the lady a curtsey. “Lady Worchester. My mother spoke warmly of you as I remember.”

Susan patted the empty spot next to her on the chaise. “Susan. We are cousins and as your mother was my favorite cousin, I intend to take you in as if you were my own.”

Esther sat down. Susan was easy to speak to as they began to learn about each other. The next few days, Esther was shown around town, attended dress fittings and attended small dinner parties as the ladies began to get her comfortable in society.


	21. A Futile Pursuit

Babington sat with Parker and Crowe, all lamenting their problems over a few bottles at the local gentlemen’s club over several round of cards. It was not until they were finishing their second bottle and started on their third that the conversation got around to ladies.

“How goes your pursuit of Miss Denham Babington?” Babington let out the smoke with a sigh.

“Very well. She wants nothing to do with me. She is positively disdainful. I have not heard a word from her since I left Hundsford.” Crowe scuffed at his friends’ optimistic pursuit of someone that that could not make it plainer she wanted nothing to do with him.

“Saucy bitch, and you a peer of the realm.” The three friends had a good chuckle. “And you Parker? Is Miss Heywood still waiting for your return to Sanditon?” Parker let out his disgruntled groan.

“Doubtful. After Mrs. Campion’s remarks at the regatta, she has probably returned to Willingden never wanting me to look at me ever again.” Parker raised the stakes.

“Was the regatta not successful?” Babington asked honestly since he had not heard.

“Does it matter Parker?” Crowe asked him. “Just how bad is the damage?”

“The initial estimate is extensive. I have no idea if Tom will be able to raise enough investors to return Lady Denham’s investment.”

“Perhaps you should work with Babington. Maybe the old battle axe would be giving more favorable terms if she heard her relative was being chased after our mutual friend.”   
Crowe remarked with clarity for someone who was on his third bottle.

Parker looked across to Babington. “Are they related?”

“I don’t know for certain. She said she did have an Aunt Denham that lived in Sanditon. Maybe Tom will know.”

Parker let out an exaggerated sigh. “He is coming into town. Rumor has it he is going to Mrs. Maudsley’s ball to raise interest in the cricket.”

“Well, if there’s any drinking and carousing, sign me up.” Crowe set laying down his hand. “I’ve quite decided Miss Brereton could use my company. I intend to go out with a blaze of glory before chasing after that little minx.”

“Who is Miss Brereton?” Babington asked.

“His lady friend in Sanditon. She was staying with Lady Denham when I left.”


	22. Two Ships

Esther had been busier over the last week than she had been in such a long time, even working around the farm. There was a part of her that was anxious. Her grandmother caught her looking out the window the morning of Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.

Lady Darling sat down on the window seat next to Esther. “You seem out of sorts. What is the matter?”

“Well, it’s just that I know London is a big place and terribly busy. I wrote to my friend but have not heard anything. I guess I assumed,” Esther did not want to finish the statement.

Lady Darling gave Esther a reassuring smile. “Dear, don’t give up. There is so much going on in London, it just be a schedule conflict. Mrs. Maudsley’s bound to have three hundred people at her ball. It is the event of the summer.”

“Is it not a masque ball?”

“Well, it is, but there’s a guest list. What is your friend’s last name? I will see if I can find out if they will at least be there.”

Other than going to Parliament, which would be just as effective as the ball, or showing up on the doorstep of the address to which she sent her post, which would be frowned upon in society’s rule of etiquette, Esther did not have much choice. “Parker.” She said it quickly while she still had the courage.

“Very well. Now, there is quite some time today free in our schedule.”

“Lady Darling, if it’s all the same to you, I think I would like to go see Jester for a while.”

“Of course. Forgive me for not thinking of it sooner.”

Babington woke up with a pounding headache. He forgot why he stopped trying to keep up with Crowe a long time ago. How he managed to find himself at his parent’s house in his bed was a bit confusing, but he was glad he had not ended up somewhere else. There were quite a few acquaintances of Mrs. Harries trying to lure him into the upper rooms. Since leaving Hundsford, he had kept himself contained at home. There was only one lady on his mind and that was what he wanted.

He changed his clothes before heading downstairs. He found his mother in her drawing room.

Lady Kat looked at her son. “You look terrible.”

Babington scuffed at her. “Good morning to you too mother.” He gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek. He requested coffee from the maid. “I thought you would be out in town.”

“Soon. Augusta will be needing her dress fitting for the ball tonight. Lady Darling has a guest she would like me to introduce to Augusta early this afternoon. She thinks the they will get along splendidly as they are both new in town.”

“Two peas in a pod then?” He asked as he drank the coffee and skimmed over the newspaper.

“They both like the piano forte. I guess her guest excels at it.”

“Don’t all high society ladies?” Babington asked not really paying attention.

Lady Kat gave her son a disparaging look. “No, but Miss Denham isn’t from high society. She is not from society at all. I believe Lady Darling said she was from Hundsford or something like that.”

Babington folded down his paper and looked at her incredulously. “Miss Denham?” 

Lady Kat gave her son a look. “Are you even paying attention to me?”

“I’m sorry mother. It was a long night. Did you say Miss Denham?”

“Yes, do you know her?” Lady Kat was studying her son. “Hundsford! Now, that name rings a bell. Isn’t that the town you were staying in after you broke your leg?”  
Babington had flashed his mother the biggest grin she had seen in a long time.


	23. Fall on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blowbell  
> https://www.bing.com/images/search?q=blowballs+or+clocks&qpvt=blowballs+or+clocks&form=IGRE&first=1&scenario=ImageBasicHover

Esther arrived at the London Theater mid-morning. Practice was in full swing. Mr. Howard recognized her immediately, which saved her from his normal scowl from random visitors that interrupted practice. Esther sat down next to him as Jester had not arrived yet.

Clara was at the piano playing for the couple that was singing a duet on stage. Esther could hear Mr. Howard grumble at them. “No, no, no. You are supposed to be in love. Miss Denham, do they appear to be in love to you?”

Esther hated being called out like that. She came to see her brother, not get in the middle of the casting. However, he was right. “You could possibly do something a little different to persuade the audience.”

“I just don’t feel it!” The man exclaimed. “She’s not working with me. She just wants to upstage me!”

“You are the one wanting to upstage!” The fight went back and forth for a few minutes. Esther just rubbed her temples from the noise.

“Lord Jennings! Please explain to these two what they are doing wrong.” Mr. Howard stated plainly. Lord Jennings gave Esther a big smile.

“I think a demonstration would be better. Miss Denham, can I have your assistance for a moment?” She gave a look but went to join him on the stage. Esther gave Clara a small smile and then an eye roll as they took their places.

Lord Babington was excited. And nervous. And excited again as he rode his horse towards the London Theater. After arriving unexpectantly at the Darling estate, he was informed by the maid that Miss Denham had gone off to the theater.

He wondered why she had not sent him a post letting him know she was coming. Never mind the fact, he still had not told her who he really was. He was getting there was he not. He wanted to make sure that after all the personal details had been laid out in front of her, a name would not matter. He had hoped she would have written him back, but a prize easily won has no real worth. It only made sense that she would be much more guarded than he.

He walked in with slight trepidation as he realized that he was likely to be recognized for who he really was. The thought that she was so close counterbalanced his thought of caution. He heard a duet, a love song, being sung on stage as his eyes readjusted to the lighting.

He stopped in his tracks and blinked several times. She was on stage! Singing!? With no less a personage than Lord Jennings? Last night’s overindulgence caught in his throat as he watched them. Lord Jennings spun her around on stage and kissed her on the cheek. He could hear her laugh as he did. Once his heart hit the floor, he took a deep breath and walked away. His dreams and wishes blowing on the wind like a blowball.


	24. The Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out Nisansala Perera, Theresa Alexander, Sarah Pidgeon

Augusta laughed at her new friend Esther. After their introduction at the Darling Estate, the two had instantly connected despite a few years in age and their upbringing. They were getting along so well, that Esther agreed to accompanied Augusta to her dress fitting, leaving Lady Kat with Lady Darling.

They arrived at Columbidae Dress Shop on Bond street. Ms. Pidgeon, Ms. Perera along with another assistant Ms. Alexander, the ladies were assisted with their dress fittings. Augusta was glad to know Esther was going tonight. Even hiding behind the masque, she was nervous about attending such a society event.

“I don’t know if anyone will even dance with me.” Augusta said shyly.

“Nonsense, with this gown, you will be the talk of the ball.” Esther said happily. “Besides, I already know at least one person that would like to dance with you.” Augusta let out a giggle.

“How would you know that?”

“I have my ways! I will have Lady Darling do the proper introduction. I’m sure your mother is one for etiquette.”

“Oh, she is.” Augusta let out a chuckle. “It makes a lot of the ladies furious as they try to meet my brother without proper introductions.”

“Is he not married I take it?”

“No,” Augusta let out a little sigh as the assistants did their final alterations. “He would like to be.” Augusta lowered her voice after the attendants left, “just between you and I, I think he may have met someone. He was gone for an extended holiday and came back more jovial than usual.”

Staying in the same low tone, “well, then maybe this mystery lady will be at the ball. We shall try to figure out who she is!” The ladies laughed as they returned to Darling Estates.

Parker and Crowe were observing their friend as he glanced around the room. He had told them of what he had seen at the theater. Crowe was determined to give her a piece of his mind even in his drunken state if he happened to come across her, unknowing to Babington.

Tom had given each man their task and each had set out for their duty. Crowe was the first to make a beeline towards the refreshment table. Parker had stayed back with Babington for a moment. He had not seen his friend this dishearten, well, never actually. He had his share of failed relationships, but Babington always was one to bounce back when things did not work out.

Parker of course had gone to the pit of despair when Eliza had passed him over. It was only recently, with a lot of arguing, that his walls had been broken down no less than a girl from the country. Miss Heywood, Charlotte, his Charlotte. She had not only captured his heart, but she had managed to make friends with all sorts of people, including none other than Lady Worchester herself. He had underestimated her so many times, he felt unworthy of her.

Especially at the regatta, when Eliza had snubbed her effectively in front of all fashionable society and he could not seem to find his voice to champion her. Eliza had disrupted his life once again as she unexpectantly arrived at the regatta and wanted to act like the last ten years did not matter. Neither of them wanted to be here.


	25. May I Have This Dance

Esther looked at herself in the mirror. She forgot how out of place she felt at times. She turned her masked over her hands. At least, she will be behind a mask. Lady Darling had outdone herself this time. Her red dress was bound to get noticed along with her matching fox masque. There was only a Tom Parker listed on the guest list. Lady Darling said she did not know him, so it was hard to tell if he could possibly be Charlie’s father.

She found Lord Jennings downstairs. How he convinced her to sing a duet at the ball was flabbergasting. What in the world was becoming of her?

“We are going to be the talk of the ball!” He said beaming at her as the carriage rolled towards Mrs. Maudsley’s houses.

“I would rather not be the talk of the ball.”

“Oh sister, you know no one will recognize you and none will know who you are unless you tell them.”

Esther laughed. “Oh, so if I really act like a simpleton that doesn’t know my name, I should escape notice by the string of suitors that Lady Darling is hoping to attract?” She glanced at her grandmother sitting next to her.

Jester laughed at her. “Best you act yourself if you don’t want any suitors! If you act like every other London lolly, they will be banging down the door tomorrow.”

“Never better advice I have ever heard brother.” He offered her his arm as they walked into the fray.

Mrs. Maudsley’s prided herself of her masque balls. The entire beau monde positively raved about everything. This year though, she not only managed to be graced by Lady Worchester, but this positively stunning red head that was being escorted by Lord Jennings. She was certain she had never seen such a dress.

Mr. Maudsley was practically drooling all over himself as they greeted Lord and Lady Darling, Lord Jennings and his guest, who only smiled as they entered the foyer. Mrs. Maudsley’s had requested Lord Jennings to sing a song or two keeping with the masque theme and apparently, as they spoke briefly, his guest was part of one his’ songs.

Esther kept her arm tightly on Jester’s as they walked into the main room which led to various gaming tables. Behind there, a large area for dancing then behind there, the musicians were staged. They followed Lord and Lady Darling as they went to greet some of their closest friends. Among them, Lord Chester and Lady Kat Babington who was standing with Augusta.

“Lord and Lady Babington, Miss Babington, well met.”

“Lord and Lady Darling,” Chester tilted his head politely.

“May I introduce Lord Jennings and our granddaughter, Miss Esther Denham, who Kat met earlier.” Lord Babington took Esther’s hand to give her a kiss.

“The pleasure is all mine, my darling. I’m sure to be berated by all that wish to know who you are.”

Esther let out a light laugh. “Please, be kind and not remember my name. I have no wish to attract any more attention than I’m bound to get thanks to my grandmother.”

“May I be so bold as to claim the first dance Miss Denham?”

“Certainly, Lord Babington. Any close friend of the Darling’s is more than welcome to.”

“Miss Babington, it seems your father has claimed my sister without asking me if I shall be glad to part with her. I hope I am not too bold in returning the favor by asking for a dance as well?” Augusta looked towards her mother who nodded her consent.

“I should be happy to dance sir.”

“Well, then, the sooner I drag her to perform our required songs, the sooner I may claim the dance.” Jester calmly bowed and took Esther with him.

“You do realize she’s old enough to be your daughter.” Esther quipped at him in a low voice as they walked out of ear shot.

“Yes, sister. It is all very appropriate I can assure you. Besides, once her brother hears about me dancing with his sister, I am sure that will be the end of any courtship. He’ll probably have one of his friends run me out of town.”

After meeting a few other people as they progressed to join the musicians, Esther found while she had been watched that with her mask, she was still calm about being there. Jester had selected two songs. One selection from the Phantom of the Opera and the other was a song called Can I have this dance.

Babington was barely paying attention as he wandered around the room. His mind revolved around his visit to the theater. Edward had said that they were not engaged, but not only did they sing a love song, he twirled her around most inappropriately in his mind for someone that was not her intended. Lord Jennings did have a reputation. How could he not with being the proprietor of the theater?

He came across a table with Crowe who was berating Lord Maxwell at his poor skill. “Babers! Care to join us for a hand?”

Babington grabbed a glass of refreshment and sat down. “Why not?”

They played a couple of rounds. Lord Maxwell decided to try to have some lively conversation. “I see you are still hiding from the ladies Lord Babington.” Babington let out a scuff. “No one here in the mass to draw your attention?”

“How can anyone have a decent conversation in this madness?” Babington directed his question towards Maxwell.

“I didn’t come to have conversations. I came to generally make an ass of myself.” Crowe remarked plainly.

“You tend to do that everywhere you go Mr. Crowe.” Lord Maxwell replied as a matter of fact. “Well, I’m for one will be looking for a particular young lady of my acquaintance. She escaped me once, I shall not make the same mistake twice.”

Crowe laughed at him. “Anxious to be a married man Maxwell?”

“If you knew Miss Denham, you would be too.”

Crowe gave him a hard look before looking over at Babington. “I heard Lord Jennings has already made his move.”

Maxwell let out a roaring laugh. “Lord Jester Jennings?” Both men nodded yes. “Lord Jennings will have a better chance of marrying Mrs. Campion even if she’s out to entrap Parker.”

Babington looked at Maxwell. “What do you mean?”

“I heard her talking to another acquaintance of mine. Mrs. Campion’s used to getting her way and right now, she intends for it to be Mr. Parker.” The game came to its conclusion. “Well, I need to be off. Knowing Jennings, he’ll be trying to monopolize Miss Denham to protect her from her line of suitors.” 

Crowe watched Babington who watched Maxwell head towards the front of the room. “I thought you gave up the hunt.”

“I did. It was a futile pursuit.”

“Thank God. It is bad enough Parker is pinning over Miss Heywood.” Babington turned back towards the tables and continued to play cards with Crowe and a few other gentlemen that had joined them.

A short while, Parker found them. “I thought you were helping Babington?”

“I am. I have spoken of great things about a cricket match and my prowess. I am sure I will get a few ladies to follow me there.” He gave Parker a wink although it was not his usual happy wink. His card playing was a disaster as he heard bits and pieces of conversations about a lady in red.

“I saw your father dancing. Apparently, he managed to snag the enchantress of the ball wearing a red dress and a fox mask. Lord Maxwell is dancing with her now. Apparently, the rogue has managed to secure two dances with her.”

“You seem to know a lot about her.” Crowe commented.

“Yes, well, I ran into Mrs. Campion’s acquaintance. Apparently, she has been upstaged by this mysterious lady and she is spewing fire. Mrs. Campion is so determined to figure out who upstaged her, she forgot I was here, thank the maker.”

“Miss Denham.” Babington replied.

“Miss Denham?” Parker looked at him. “Your Miss Denham?”

“She’s not my Miss Denham.”

“Well, that’s a pity.” Parker said as he took a drink. “I hear between her relation to Lady Worchester, Lord Darling and her brother Lord Jennings, she’s quite the catch.” Parker waited as Babington caught up to the conversation. “I’m sure Tom would love to bring her to Sanditon. Her entourage of suitors would bound to bring in the rest of the money needed to rebuild the terrace.”

Babington gave Parker a stern look, then one to Crowe and then back to Parker. “Jennings is her brother?”

“I got it on a good authority that it was a true statement.”

“Whose authority?” Crowe asked.

“Lady Worchester. The lady was giving me an earful about my behavior at the regatta towards Miss Heywood. Apparently, she is threating me to redeem myself immediately or I shall become the outcast of London.”


	26. Just Another Dandy

Lord Chester laughed at his dance partner. “Miss Denham, I believe I have become the immediate envy of the ball.”

“You are too kind sir.”

“Augusta was reminding me about my son. He is supposed to be here with his friends. They are trying to raise interest in some cricket match.”

“The one in Sanditon?”

“Yes, have you heard of the place?”

“I have an aunt that lives there.”

“Yes, well Tom Parker is the proprietor. His brother came tonight with him.” Esther almost lost her step.

“I don’t think I know either Parkers.”

“Ah, well, let me see. There is three male Parkers and a sister. Only Tom is married out of the bunch. The second son from my understanding a very desirable young man.” Maybe, Charlie had only told him a little about his siblings.

“Does he work in Parliament? The second son.”

“He must. He is always following my son around. However, there’s a great rumor he’s about to become engaged.” Esther felt like the floor was becoming like lava.

Esther lowered her voice. “To whom?”

“Ah, from what I understand a Mrs. Campion. They were engaged before about ten years ago before she married Mr. Campion.” Lord Chester looked around. “Oh, over there, at the top of the stairs. I believe he is talking with her now. The lady in a burgundy dress. I believe she’s not too happy about being upstaged by a mysterious lady in red.” Chester let out a laugh.

From what glances she could make, the man standing next to this Mrs. Campion was not Charlie. Esther could not believe how relieved she felt.

“Oh, Lady Kat says I am to thank you for taking care of our son.”

Esther focused back on Chester. “Your son?” She asked confused.

“Yes, his phaeton broke down or have you forgotten?” Thankfully, the dance had concluded, or Esther was certain she would had forgotten the steps. “Charles said he could not have better treatment if he had been at home.” Before Lord Chester could escort her off the dance floor, Esther found herself agreeing to dance with Lord Maxwell.


	27. Misspoke

Babington woke early as the sun barely begun to rise. Esther had disappeared after her second dance with Lord Maxwell. There was quite the rumor going around about Maxwell securing the mystery ladies’ hand and in her excitement she had disappeared.

It was not until he had gotten home and met his father in the study that he realized it was not anything like that. 

“You know I thought you would want to renew your acquaintance with Miss Denham since her arrival in London.” Chester said to him as Babington poured them both a drink. “I couldn’t believe her reaction when I thanked her for her assistance when your phaeton broke down. I might as well be speaking Greek to her.” Babington took a drink and sat down next to his father. Chester studied his son. “What am I missing here?”

Babington took a deep breath and related the full story, the one where he pretended not to know who he really was other than Charlie. Then, the part of a Mr. Gaston who had been trying to force his attention on Miss Denham and he had given the name of Parker.

“Well, I guess that would explain her other reaction.”

“What other reaction?”

“We were talking about the cricket match and the name of Parkers came up. I pointed out Sidney who was speaking with Mrs. Campion as we danced. I hear that Mr. Parker will making an announcement soon about that lady.”

“He has no intention to being engaged to Mrs. Campion. In fact, he is quite taken with a Miss Heywood. The problem is Tom’s mismanagement of his primary investor in Sanditon who is threatening to collect on her investment which will possibly throw Tom in debtor’s prison unless a reasonable arrangement can be made. Hence, the cricket match to generate some revenue.”

“What are you going to do? Or am I mistaken in my assumption?” Chester observed his son.

Babington finished his drink. “Well, you raised no quitter. I’ll have to explain my actions, albeit a little sooner than I anticipated.”

Chester clapped his son on his back as he got up to leave. “I’ll be happy to help anyway I can. I do like her.” Babington gave his father a polite smile.

Babington barely slept after that. Perhaps she was not upset finding out who he was, but the thought he was engaged to Mrs. Campion as a Charlie Parker had caused her reaction. He had gone downstairs to eat a bit of breakfast to help calm his nerves. As he sat there, he had gotten a post from Parker requesting him as soon as it was possible.

Since he was already ready to start his day, he decided to start at Bedford Place. Perhaps, he could run his apology by Parker to see if he thought it would be acceptable.


	28. The Multitudes

Bedford Place & The Lost Letter

Babington was escorted into Tom’s study. He found Sidney going through mounds of paperwork. “Ah, Babington, I didn’t expect you so soon.”

“Yes, well, I have a few things that I must get resolved today before I will be able to relax. My father shed some light on Miss Denham’s disappearance last night and it is unfortunately tied to your own problem.”

“What do you mean?”

“Miss Denham was under the impression my name was Charlie Parker. She heard that Parker was soon to be engaged to a Mrs. Campion.”

Sidney slammed down his glass. “That wretched woman. She has been feeding that story all over the ton. Tom spoke of little else as we came home last night.” The glass slightly tipped over and in Sidney’s haste one of the stacks of papers went flying off the desk in attempt from getting them wet.

Babington bent down to help gather the paperwork and froze. He placed all the other papers back on the desk except for the envelope that had been addressed to Charlie Parker. He showed it to Sidney.

“Well, it doesn’t surprise me. Tom is horrible about managing his paperwork. No telling how long it had been sitting here.” Sidney concerned himself straightening the paperwork while Babington sat on a chair nervous about opening the letter.

Steadying his nerves, Babington opened the letter. He let out a short snort at its remarks which caused Sidney to give him an inquisitive look.

Babington tucked the letter in his coat pocket and gave Sidney a smile. “She has finally answered my letters. The response is short and lacking in any courtesy whatsoever. I’ve taken great heart from it.”

“How so?”

“If she had softened in her manner towards me, I would deduce that to be a bad sign.”

Sidney shook his head in equal measure of amusement and being appalled. “Good grief, man. You are lost.”

He raised his glass in a salute. “And I’m quite enjoying it.”

The Cricket

Esther mustered up her courage and went to sit under the tent next to Aunt Denham and Clara. It was a particularly warm day but at least it was not too humid. She had no idea how she let Jester talk her into coming to Sanditon. Well, that was a partially true statement. A building had come available and he had heard the proprietors were in a bind for cash. He wanted her to help him decide if it would have the right kind of acoustics for a theater. All his regular performers were busy in his current show.

Aunt Denham had given her a stern lecture about appropriate behavior and dress for the day. She had heard there were a few eligible men of fortune coming from London. There was no good reason why she could not find one suitable even for her standards, whatever they truly were. Esther managed not to roll her eyes directly at her aunt.

“They’re coming. Sit up. Smile.” Aunt Denham snapped her directions. “No, don’t smile. It will confuse them.” Esther had a cup of tea in her hands to which she practically dropped in her lap. Of course, the intern who had amnesia when in fact was just another London dandy.

“Lady Denham, how delighted to see you here.” Lord Jennings greeted her as they walked into the tent. “May I present Lord Babington?” Parker and Crowe stood just off to the side outside of the tent.

“Delighted, I’m sure.” Aunt Denham smiled at the man.

Babington gave the older lady an affable smile and a tilt of his head in acknowledgement. “Like wise Lady Denham.” Babington acknowledged Clara before resting his eyes on his prize. He had no idea if this would go down in a blaze of glory or manage to rise like a phoenix. “Miss Denham, I did not know you were such a cricket enthusiast.”

“I’m not.” She quipped at him baldly.

Aunt Denham laughed slightly nervously. “Certainly, she jests Lord Babington. Sadly, Esther lacks my wit.”

He manned up and tried again. “I am delighted to finally receive your letter.” It was amazing he had even gotten it. It had been buried on Tom’s desk. It had renewed his spirit after the debacle in London.

Lady Denham was dumbfounded at the conversation going on around her. Esther knew the lady was staring at her. Esther leaned back in the chair. “I’m sure Esther was delighted to write it.”

She gave him a glare. “Yes, delighted.”

“Well, that makes three of us!” He said enthusiastically. He retreated while he was ahead. At least she had not screamed at him on his approach. He was surprised she even spoke to him.

So much had gone wrong from the moment Crowe’s carriage had left Hundsford he barely even knew where to start.

Lady Denham looked at her niece. “At this part of the courtship, a little charm will go a long way Esther.”

“Lord Babington,” Clara mused out loud. “You know I was surprised when he had walked in the theater while you were singing with Jester. I did not realize he had come looking for you until just now. He had turned around and left without saying anything. I would imagine he thought there was something going on with Jester, especially when he was swinging you around like a monkey.”

“Lord Jennings, what nonsense child. He is her brother.” Lady Denham said plainly. Esther looked at Clara and contemplated that day. Lady Denham gave her niece a hard look. “You foolish child. Lord Babington could hardly be a better prospect if he were advance in years and in poor health. He would be a perfect husband!”

Wanting to escape the trappings of her aunt’s matchmaking designs and Clara’s astute observations, Esther took her parasol and walked out on to the beach.

The Olive Branch (Kate Riordan)

Babington knew he could not pass up the chance to speak with her. “The opposition looks prepared.”

“They have more to gain if they win.” The odds of the gentlemen winning were so great that many of the workers had double down their own bets. The game had started. It was not lost on Esther where Babington had chosen to stand. “You picked a good spot. You’ve hardly touched the ball.”

“Anyone would think I chose it for a reason.” He said keeping his eyes on her rather than the game.

“Did you?”

“You know I did.”

“Don’t get too carried away,” she said. “This is entirely my aunt’s idea, not mine.”

But he only smiled, quite undeterred. “She does appear to be taking a great interest in our activities.” He raised a hand at Lady Denham, who was watching them intently.

“She takes a great deal of interest in everyone’s activities,” Esther replied wearily.

“Babington, are you playing or not?” Crowe yelled towards him.

“Your friend Mr. Crowe doesn’t care too much for me,” Esther remarked.

“He doesn’t care for anyone. Does his opinion matter to you?”

“Certainly not. He is a strutting peacock. You’re two of a kind.”

His good humor left his countenance. “Is that really what you think of me?”

“You’ve done nothing to convince me otherwise.”

“Then perhaps I could invite you on a short walk later, to give me the opportunity to prove you wrong.” A change of the inning interrupted their conversation.

Reflections

Esther had taken a moment to disappear while everyone was in thrilled with the game. She found the building that Jester had pointed out to her. She walked in and spoke briefly with a man who was working inside the building. Jester had a piano placed towards the back of the building where a stage would be built if it was a good choice.

Esther took the peace and quiet to reflect over the last few weeks. Her mother had raised her to be independent and make good choices. Her father, well stepfather, had taught her to listen to her heart and conscious. He wanted her happy whatever she would decide. She was glad that she had not put to flame the letters he had written. Despite whom he had told her he was, she did believe that the letters were honest.

She was introduced to Miss Charlotte Heywood the first day she arrived in Sanditon. The young lady reminded her a lot of herself at that age, but without all the heartache and drama. Until, upon one of their walks, Esther deduced that she was suffering from heartache. 

In their walks, she learned that the young lady had fallen in love with Mr. Sidney Parker, who was struggling to find new investors to his brother’s incompetence of the Sanditon project. A lot of her aunt’s conversations were starting to make sense. Charlotte had rightly said that Sidney was the more sensible brother of the siblings. From the information she had garner, Esther had silently agreed with her. Charlotte was glad to know they had a mutual friend in Susan. Charlotte mentioned a Mrs. Campion who was trying to force   
Sidney into a marriage strictly for business reasons. Of course, Esther doubted that Mrs. Campion genuinely wanted to keep it that way. Charlotte mentioned that the woman said there was never a point of entering a race unless you win. Not to mention, Charlotte had not seen the way the lady was looking at Parker at Mrs. Maudsley’s ball.

Esther knew that Parker was a friend of Babington, which if they were to come to an understanding, then perhaps her aunt would not be so unreasonable about her demand for her investment. Esther shook her head and continued to play the piano forte. Did he really want to marry her? A lady without the refinements of polished society? Augusta said he was looking to get married. If Jester were to marry into the family, she would no doubt be able to count on him making an investment in Sanditon as well. Would it be enough to help her new friend?

Esther had lost track of time, between concentrating playing the piano and thinking about her life, to the point she had not seen people walking by the building. The worker had left the windows open to facilitate air in the building as it was a warm day. No doubt, the residents of Sanditon had not been accustom to theater life. Many stood outside listening, those that were vastly curious had been bold enough to wander into the building.

After the congratulatory remarks between the workers and the gentlemen, Lord Jennings inquired to where his sister had disappeared to with Lord Babington being just as curious, as they stood in Lady Denham’s tent.

“She was needing a walk,” Clara said as the men approached her, looking more directly at Mr. Crowe, who had come to see her upon his arrival back into Sanditon.

The men along with the associated ladies walked together back towards town. They noticed a crowd outside one of the buildings to which Jester started laughing. “I believe she did not make it too far.” They weaved through the crowd to the entrance.

Music of the Heart

They entered the somewhat crowded room. Jester was surprised as the little kids had taken up a spot near her and were sitting on the floor. They had taken turns calling out songs to which she tried her best to accommodate.

“I’m sorry Mr. Parker,” Mr. Willowbee said as he came into the building. “She came in and once she started playing, once the cricket was over, I couldn’t keep them out.”

Sidney looked around. “It’s fine. I believe this may help influence Lord Jennings decision on if this is an acceptable building for his theater. Obviously, there seems to be interest in the show.” Sidney glanced over at Babington, who was watching her interact with the children. If Babington had any doubt, which Sidney already decided he did not, this only cemented the decision in his mind. Babington glanced back at Sidney and gave him a stupid grin.

Charlotte had worked her way up towards Esther. Esther realized her audience had not only increased quickly, but there were now just as many adults as there were children. Esther took one last request from a small boy, looking out of place as he approached her nervously. She heard some of the adults speaking among themselves about the child, and Esther took the boy and placed him on the bench with her. He was shy at first, but she showed him which keys to press as she taught him the simple song that he had asked her to play by whispering in her ear so the others would not hear.

The miniature concert over, adults and children were ushered out of the building by Mr. Willowbee. The shy little boy had taken Esther’s hand as they walked out of the building. Sidney gave Babington a laughing smile as it was apparent the child was enamored of her. An older lady came to claim the boy as Esther was the last to leave.

“Sorry dear.” The older lady apologized for the boy. 

“It’s fine. There’s always children that connect with music better than people.”

“Oh yes, his father was much the same way. A fisherman lost at sea I am afraid. His mother died when he was just two. All us neighbors usually just take turns keeping an eye   
out on him and make sure he gets a meal.” Esther doubted it as he looked a little on the thin side. “Come on child, leave the pretty lady alone.” Esther watched the small boy walk away and gave him a reassuring smile when he had momentarily turned back towards her.

Esther had been lost in thought at the little boy she had not realized Babington had been observing her the entire time. “I think I know what you are thinking.” He said to her lightly.

Esther gave him a glance. “That’s a dangerous occupation Lord Babington if you are indeed a mind reader.”

He gave her a chuckle. “I suppose I deserve a few choice words.”

“Several to be sure.”

“I’m more than willing to let you express them. How about that walk now?”

A Little Honesty

Babington had never thought he could be both so nervous and excited at the same time, except for maybe his imaginary wedding night. They rode the horses just outside of Sanditon, towards the very oldest part of Sanditon laid with a river where only the locals knew of its existence.

“Are you bringing me out here to kill me?” Babington asked teasingly.

“There were too many witnesses in town that had seen me leave with you. I would be their first suspect.” He let out a small chuckle.

They walked a decent way before he tried to engage her in some small talk to figure out what she was thinking. “It is very beautiful here.”

“I thought your heart laid in London Lord Babington. Are you suggesting a change in affection?”

“I think that’s exactly what I am saying.” He waited a few moments anxious to know her thoughts. “What are your thoughts Miss Denham?” He stopped walking to give her a moment of space.

As usual, Esther Denham was in true form as if she were swatting an annoying fly about her head. “About what? The sky, the water, the company?” She paused slightly before asking the last part of the question.

Babington slightly blushed when she looked at him. A lady had never made him feel ever so anxious.

“All of that.” And anything else you wish to share he longed to ask.

“It’s growing on me.” His heart skipped a beat. “Although, I wouldn’t want to be in agreement with you too soon.”

“No, no, no. You must guard against that. You have your reputation to consider.” He teased her as they continued to walk.

“And you do yours, although yours is beyond redemption.”

“You might be surprised. I’m not such a good for nothing as I would like.” He took a deep breath. “I feel like my life has been something of a pretense.” She studied him as he answered before glancing back over to the water for a moment.

Looking back at him, “I doubt there are many among us that can say they lived a life free from pretense.”

“Then surely we are honor bound to free ourselves of such a burden.”

“Why Lord Babington, you amaze me. I’m starting to find you slightly better company.”

The Sunrise

Babington had barely slept a wink after returning from their walk. She had agreed to be his wife. In their excitement, they almost had carried away past the point of no return. The feeling of her lips on his was still fresh in his memory. A whole list of other things went running through his head. He was not sure if he should thank the nameless locals that had come traipsing in their private moment or curse them. That was twice now that he had some very wicked thoughts to go along with their precarious positions, the third time could easily be their undoing.

First, though, he would need to write to Sir Edward and then his own parents. Babington wondered how long before they could be properly wed. If yesterday afternoon was any indication of their desires, it would best not to wait longer than bare minimum, not that he could care about what other people would say. For Esther though, there could be talk about how she was able to secure what they could not. He was not insensitive to how the gossip would circulate.

Second was Lady Denham. She was bound to have a few ideas herself and just what little he knew of her; she was going to give her two cents on the matter. Then, there was Lord Jennings, Augusta and his friends, her friends and anyone else that they should tell.

Parker found him in an excessively good mood as they walked around town looking at the lack of progress from the fire. “I don’t know what to do Babington.”  
Babington had been unable to concentrate at the task at hand as he watched children playing in the street. He realized he had been unconsciously looking for the little boy that had stolen Esther’s heart.

“Babington?”

“Sorry mate. What were you saying?”

“Is it always going to be like this or are you going to be able to focus on the task at hand?”

Babington let out a laugh. “I can’t help it Parker. I have been on cloud nine since she agreed to be my wife. You know how I am. I am always five steps ahead of the current situation. I was thinking about that little boy last night.”

“Good grief, thinking of children and you haven’t even told Lady Denham yet. Just what did happen on your walk?” Sidney teased him relentlessly. Babington did not care though.

“Have you talked to Miss Heywood? She seems to come up with some good ideas.”

“She went walking early with Miss Denham. Apparently, Miss Denham has not been sea bathing for a long time.”

“Geez Parker! Sea bathing what a grand idea. I shouldn’t mind taking one myself.”

If Babington had hoped to spy his future wife in the water, he was not disappointed. He could hear her laugh as they got on to the beach. It would be a little risky with the men being naked and him being able so close, but he could not pass up the opportunity.

Never Enter A Race You Cannot Win

Once their sea bathing was completed, the four of them strolled along the beach. Two pair of lovers were hopeful while the other two were not quite sure what to do about their own situation. Sidney was not about to propose with the threat of Tom being thrown in debtor’s prison. 

Charlotte had spoken to Esther about the dilemma which the older lady had simply told her that a resolution could be thought of once she spoke to Lord Jennings. How Lord Jennings was going to help, Charlotte was not quite sure but there was one thing she did know, and Esther was not going to have her friend’s happiness destroyed by her aunt.  
Babington pulled Esther as close to him as he dared as they walked back towards town. “I hope you slept well.”

“As well as I could Lord Babington.” She gave him a devious smile. “Now, stop trying to get me to misbehave. I do not care to listen to Aunt Denham lecture me.”

“I do believe you are calling the kettle black Miss Denham. I distinctly remember you tripping me up.”

“I do believe you need to see Dr. Fuchs. You are still suffering from your head injury.” She gave him a light kiss. “Besides, you forgot I was your nurse.”

“Miss Denham, I do believe you are enjoying tormenting me.”

“Ah, I shall not divulge anything Lord Babington.”

“We will see about that.” He gave her a much longer kiss before they entered the streets.

“Challenge accepted.” She quipped as they took a more acceptable decorum while walking through the streets.

They found Lord Jennings at the music hall. “Lord Babington, Mr. Parker, ladies.” He greeted them warmly.

“Lord Jennings, may I introduce Miss Charlotte Heywood.” Sidney said warmly.

“Miss Heywood, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.” Jester was his usual jovial self as he kissed her hand. Jester looked at Babington standing close to his sister. “Am I supposed to congratulate you or give you my condolences?” He gave Esther a small wink with his teasing smile.

“Both if he’s to survive having you as a brother in law.” Esther quipped at him. “Now, be serious for a moment. Mr. Parker needs to find some new investors.”

“Goodness Esther. You turn all girlie now all you want to do is spend money. You’ll be asking me for all your pin money next.”

“Well, there should be plenty of it since I haven’t used much of it.”

“Very well. Gentlemen, I suggest we go talk business over lunch. Any other requests sister dear?”

“I’m sure I will think of something. I’ll make a list.” Babington gave her a smile as he followed the other two out the door. “Come on Charlotte. I have a desire to talk to the dress maker. I’ve got a grand idea.”

“What is that?”

“How would you like to spend a few weeks in London with me?” Esther took her arm. “Babington wants me to look at Babington Hall, which is his country estate and I can’t exactly go without a chaperone. Aunt Denham would have my backside.” Esther gave Charlotte a knowing smile. “I believe he intends on asking Parker to come as well.”

“Who will be chaperoning who?”

“You are bound to be the more sensible of the two of us. I’m liable to lead you astray.” Charlotte laughed at her friend.

Money Talks

“I have spoken with Lady Denham this morning. She is willing to forgo some of the debt in exchange for what she was planning on giving Esther as part of a dowry. Since I do not know the particulars, I do not know how much it will help. However, it was stressed to me that Tom Parker should no longer be allowed to make financial decisions on this project.” Jester spoke quietly to the two men sitting across from them.

“You’ve been busy.” Babington smiled.

Jester gave Babington a smile. “Esther tends to wake up early, especially when she’s stewing over things. Now,” Jester focused back on Sidney, “I was wondering about putting a small production over and I believe I can get enough of the beau monde to attend. I will need someone to ensure the theater is ready though. I have a crew of workers I can send but I will still need someone to provide oversight. What about this Fred Robinson fellow?”

The gentlemen continued their discussions about raising enough money and with things settled they parted ways.

“I would not have thought Lord Jennings so capable.”

“Yes, I believe I underestimated him myself. He is nothing like reputation I heard around town.”

“Well, I know I shall be in his debt if this works out half as well as he thinks it will.”

“I have faith it will.”

“Have you chosen a date?”

“I’ve asked Esther to come to Babington Hall. My parents want to go on a holiday and leave Augusta in my care. It will give us time to court. I believe she intends on asking Miss Heywood to come as chaperone. I will stay in my parent’s house.”

“Giving her free reign, are you?”

“I’ve seen how she ran her father’s stables and his household. She is efficient beyond belief. By the time she is my wife, I imagine Babington Hall will be a well-oiled machine.” Babington gave him a quick smile. “Which will come in handy when she’s chasing our children in the halls.” Sidney could only shake his head.

To London We Must Go

It was decided that in two months Esther would become Lady Babington. Not because either of them wanted to wait that long, but out of necessity. First, Jester figured he could have his Sanditon show ready by then. Second, it gave Lady Susan some time to move her beau monde to attend the event especially after a few other masque balls to generate some additional buzz. Esther had persuaded Charlotte to give them a try, especially to irk Mrs. Campion as she desperately tried to figure out who the new mystery ladies were that had managed to become the talk of the ton.

Most importantly, it was due to Lady Denham’s insistence that Esther’s reputation would not be speculated about how some unknown lady in society was able to catch one of London’s eligible bachelors. It did not help that she had heard of some of their behavior out in her gardens at Sanditon House. She should not have been surprised as Sir Edward had always been too lenient of the girls’ upbringing.

Sir Edward had only laughed when he arrived at Sanditon House. He knew she was bound to be the talk of society anyway whether she was considered a seductress. Lady Denham was even more flabbergasted when she learned he had left her without a chaperone when he had gone to London and Lord Babington had been in the house. Edward had enjoyed giving Babington a good tease over a game of cards at the Crown hotel. Parker and Crowe had left them by this time.

“You know I didn’t know quite what to make of you Charles. You show up talking about feeling like you had a wild night at the gentlemen’s club and then an opportunity was available you quickly retreated. I thought maybe your reputation around town was mistaken.”

Babington flushed. “I was not aware you knew of my reputation.”

Edward laughed. “Well when I came to London, I had spoken to Lord Darling about this mystery person that had fallen on my lane. You see, all his horses are kept track of. Your horse has a small brand under his mane. I took that information and we were able to duce who you were.”

“But you didn’t say anything to Esther.”

“I had intended to, but when I returned and Mr. Mullins had informed me of what had transpired, I kept the information to myself. I was interested in why you were keeping up the pretenses. Then, Mr. Mullins told me of your little fall and your lack of shall I say boldness. Then, she had seemed to have gotten back some of her spirit that she had lost. It occurred to me that possibly there might have been an attachment while I was away. Then, your friend showed up and I thought that was the end of that. But then you wrote, not just once but daily even after Esther had tried to push you away.”

“I am just glad that I had taken that lane that day.”

Edward laughed. “Oh, you might want not want to be so hasty in that judgement. She’s liable to test your limits.”

Babington gave him a quirky smile. “Nothing would make me happier.” Edward just laughed at his soon to be new son.

Babington found Esther out in the stables putting up her horse at Sanditon House. “You are out too late.” He quipped at her.

“What are you talking about Lord Babington? Why are you out this late?”

“Your father invited me to stay so that we might have breakfast in the morning before he departs back to Hundsford.”

Esther studied him. Her father clearly had enticed him, not that he needed any enticement. They were alone in the stables. The last few days Babington had taken great care to ensure they were not alone together, especially after the lecture they both ended up enduring from Lady Denham.

“Are you not happy to see me?”

Esther let out a nervous laugh. “I am always happy to see you.”

“I wanted to see you.” His voice had turned dark and dangerous as the air changed around them. They had been all prim and proper of late. It only fueled his desire more. He needed her. Two months were going to be so much torment. He kissed her with such fierceness he was afraid that it would scare her. “I need my nurse.”

Flashback-The Garden  
He knew he was baiting her. They had been playing chess to which she was losing. She had resorted in making vague remarks about him when they had first come upon him. It was enough she was able to win both games. Later in the garden, she had only smirked at him when he realized that she had seen more of him than proper.

“You forget, you had fallen in a puddle of water and mud. We had no idea on the extent of your injuries. All we know, is we had to get you out of your wet clothes to warm you up.”

“You mean you helped undress me?”

Esther let out a chuckle. “Why Lord Babington don’t tell me you are missish about your assets. Why else do you think I agreed to marry you?” She was tempting him as they sat on a bench in the garden and were close together. Her hands had traveled lower than appropriate to emphasize her meaning. Before long, he had taken to giving her a glimpse of their domicile bliss would be like. He had to capture her mouth in his as her body responded to his touch.

“Your father is going to kill me.” Esther laughed into his neck as she recovered from the moment of desire.

“Not at all. He knows what a wild child I am. He will likely just tell your parents that I took advantage of you with your situation. Trapped in a bed with a broken leg with no trusted servants at hand. I was bound to seduce you sooner or later.”

“You are going to be the death of me.” He tried to sound offended, but with an affable smile he knew she would see right through him. He only wondered what would happen the next time that had found a moment alone together.

-Back in the stables-

It had been a few days and even though he had taken himself in hand, he was still wanting more. He lifted her up against the wall where he could press his desire against her. Her soft moans only consumed him more. Why in the world did he agree to two months of this torture? The only reason he was glad to return to London was they were less likely to have these moments before their wedding. He was sure as she helped him relieve his desires that once they were married, she was likely to get with child on their first night.  
As he collapsed against her in the quietness of the stable, he could not but speak of these things in his head.

A House Full of Love

Towards the last day before departing back to London, with the help of Parker, Babington was able to find the little boy that had been captivated by Esther. She had not asked, but he could tell that after they had talked about their future and of their yet unborn children, the little boy had been in her unguarded thoughts.

“His name is Jack Thorne.” The woman that had taken him away from the music hall said as the gentlemen were brought into her home. “I believe he will be about six.”

“And he has no relatives that are claiming him?”

“None. Mr. Rumley had sent inquires to solicitors in London and none were found.” The little boy kept his eyes on the floor as they spoke about them.

“Jack,” Babington spoke softly to the child. “Do you remember the lady that was playing music?” The little child looked up at the mention of her. “Her name is Esther and she is going to be my wife. Would you want to come and live with us?” Jack looked at the lady that had been taking care of him.

“It is your choice Jack. If you go, you will be leaving this place. I will be here if you come to visit.” Mrs. Silvertone was only relieved to have one less mouth to feed. Jack took the hand that Babington held out towards him. Parker left a small envelope with Mrs. Silvertone which contained a small payment from Babington.

“Now, you are a young man. We need to get you fed and cleaned up. Esther will be leaving for London soon. You will travel with her and be her special companion. Is that acceptable?” Jack could only reward Babington with a big smile.

Mary Parker took the young man under her wing and helped with preparations. Content, Jack stood in Tom’s study waiting for Lord Babington.

“Ah, what a fine young man you are.” Babington said lightly. “Come, let us go surprise Miss Esther.”

Esther was in the music hall discussing things with Fred Robinson about the stage when she spotted Babington coming in with the small boy. She gave him an inquisitive look as they approached. “I found you an understudy. His name is Jack.”

Esther sat down on her knees. “Hello Jack.” Jack looked at Babington then reached out to Esther as he put his arms around her neck. Esther gave the small boy an affectionate hug back. “Would you like to go play on the piano?” The adults watched him as he became delighted as he practiced his song. “Lord Babington, whatever are you up to?”

Babington grinned at her. “What’s one more to the six I intend to give you?” He gave her a short kiss with a grin. “Besides, I think we can both agree on this. We need all the extra chaperones we can get.” He let out a chuckle at her blush.

Time Flies When You Are Having Fun

While Babington thought two months would crawl by at a snail’s pace, he failed to take in account of Lady Darling’s intent of bringing her granddaughter out in society properly before she became Lady Babington. He also failed to release how invested Lady Worchester was with Miss Heywood, who she had taken under her wing as well as an adopted niece.

Esther had been introduced to the staff at Babington Hall upon her arrival back into London. Babington had given explicit instructions that she was to be treated as the lady of the great house even though they had not been wed yet. His head stewardess, Mrs. Lewis had taken a liking to Esther immediately, despite some of the younger maids being disgruntled that Lord Babington had finally found a mistress of such a house.

Esther treated Mrs. Lewis much like an older maternal figure. The two would spend their mornings together at breakfast where Mrs. Lewis would discuss things from the staff, the history of the family and little Jack who was Esther’s shadow. Esther found that she did not necessarily care for the new steward that had only been at the estate for a couple of years. To her, he reminded her too much of Eddie as she had overheard some of the younger maids talking about his behavior.

Augusta showed up after a few days and got herself settled. The two ladies would alternate the time they spent with Jack and by the time Babington and Jester had shown up for a weeknight dinner, the boy had finally started coming out of his shell with quite the transformation.

Babington had found he enjoyed Lord Jennings company. He was very much a male version of Esther, which when he was alone at night gave him a nervous feeling as he had noticed that he was very attentive to Augusta. Esther only laughed as they had gone for a walk one evening.

“You worry too much. I’m not about to let her get ravished by my brother.”

“Well, he’s not exactly paying too much attention to you dear.” He said in a low tone with a grin referring to yet another lapse in their chaperone’s attention.

“That’s because he knows Sir Edward is simply willing to indulge his daughter’s behavior. Lord Chester on the other hand will likely chastise him socially if he doesn’t revenge her honor.”

“Wait, you mean Sir Edward would be okay if I ravish you?” He asked with a grin. He took the opportunity to press his luck as he leaned up against her a large oak tree. He kissed her wildly. “I have missed you.”

“You just saw me yesterday.”

“Okay, I miss this.” He teased her as reminded her of his reaction to her. He was rewarded with her whimpers of her reactions of his hands running over her body. He went to trail kisses along her neck. “You are so tempting Miss Denham.”

He found her ticklish spot. “Stop that Lord Babington.” He loved to hear her laugh. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the tree as they heard the others walking back towards them. He gave her a knowing grin. Jack took each of their hands as they walked back to the house.

Gone but Not Forgotten

Eliza sat in her drawing room perturbed. Not only was Sidney Parker back in London, he seemed to always illusively not to be found. She had heard rumors that he had been seen at Hyde Park where Lord Babington had been seen with his intended.

Eliza had caught a look at the red head and was not impressed, other than her fashion pieces. It seemed every time they had shown up at the same event, Miss Denham’s chosen gown was always more thought of than hers. It set Eliza on fire. Her own personal seamstress had been hired from a fashion house in Paris.

While Eliza could admit, silently of course, that the girl seemed to have talent playing the piano and a voice to envy, Miss Denham was not worthy of such a prize of Lord Babington. She had made the quip remark to Lord Maxwell one evening while at a large dinner party. 

Lord Babington was enamored of the girl and some of his behavior reflected towards it. Eliza had mentioned the fact to Miss Bingley who had come in town with her sister in law to attend the theater. Eliza had simply been using her looking glass towards the box where Lord Babington was in attempt to see if Sidney had been there as well. Someone had left them unattended; it was positively scandalous. If the wedding bans had not already been posted, Eliza was sure that was the true reason of his choice. She had whispered such to Lord Maxwell as well.

It seemed that after then, her social circle had begun to collapse. It was ridiculous. She was the richest widow in the country. Well, she was although Mr. Campion had ensured she had not spent the money senselessly. She had to have an overseer. Her current such person was a man of despicable taste, he cared not for fashion or flare. He kept her on such a tight budget that she almost reached out to her cousin Mr. Howard for assistance in getting rid of the man. Her goal was to marry Sidney Parker. She had heard he had not married in the ten years she had been gone. He was still good looking by any standard. She had heard his manners were terrible, but that was probably more because the ladies did not understand how to use their art of persuasion. She did though. She had learned a lot of the arts in her ten years of marriage, both in her marriage chamber and outside of it. Mr. Campion had encouraged her to do whatever it was that made her happy, especially since he was still inclined to frequent the gentlemen clubs himself.

Eliza let out an angry breath thinking about all the bastards that had claim to what was rightfully hers. She was the wife. How he had managed to slip that paper before her, she did not know, except it had to be during their first year of marriage when she was just learning about how to be a pleasing wife. The more pleasing she was, the more giving he was. She intended to have jewels to rival Lady Worchester. That was another sore subject as she found out recently, the jewels were still nothing to compare to that lady. Some of them were nothing more than fancy cut glass. If Mr. Campion had still been alive, Eliza was sure she would have killed him herself.

Miss Bingley was talking mostly nonsense of her nieces and nephews who had stayed behind with another relative in Pemberley. “Caroline, talk of children is not desirable to me. They are best to be seen and not heard.”

“Of course, Eliza. Forgive me, I have not seen you for so long. What about the dinner party tomorrow?”

“Not another masque party, I’m getting quite sick of them.”

“Oh, but maybe you have not heard. Lord Jennings will be there with some of the theatrical people, including Miss Denham.”

“I find Miss Denham not really worth discussing.”

“I should like to meet her. I always wondered what kind of lady Lord Babington would marry.”

“I’m not sure she’s a lady.” Eliza said plainly. “From what I saw at the theater, it was positively scandalous.” Caroline looked at her hesitantly and then let out a laugh.

“Well, even better gossip for us to discuss.”

The Three Musketeers

Charlotte was nervous. The last time she had been at a masque ball seemed so long ago. She had danced with Sidney with what felt like a true connection, only to have it interrupted by Mrs. Campion. While he had not mentioned her name since the regatta, she knew the woman was still on the lookout for him.

He had managed to stay one step ahead of her, never in the same place she was. Tonight though, he would be there. She would be there. At least Esther and Augusta would be there. They would be the three musketeers against the crowd. Sidney had been by a few times with Babington. He was close in securing enough investors. Tonight, was just one last push.

She was surprised when Esther said she had a surprise visitor for her, and it turned out to be Alison. She almost elected to stay home until she found out that Lady Susan had been able to pull a few strings, pun intended, to get her to a dressmaker to wear something appropriate for tonight.

Sidney arrived with Lord Babington at the appropriate hour. Before the parties could depart, Sidney asked Charlotte to take a short walk with him.

“Do you remember the last time we went to a masque ball?”

“Of course, it was beautiful.”

Sidney smiled at her. “You were the most beautiful one there. I am sure I forgot to tell you. I cannot go back and unchanged how things happened. I can only change things now.” Charlotte was looking at him funny. “You have made me realize I am far from perfect, but for what it is worth, I believe I am my best self, my truest self, when I am with you.”

Charlotte was still processing what Sidney was telling her when he took her hand. “Miss Heywood, Charlotte, would you do me the honor of taking me for your husband?” Of all the things Charlotte thought be spoken, this was not among them.

Alison was nervous with these new people whom she had heard so much of through letters that Charlotte had written. When Charlotte’s Mr. Parker arrived, she was determined to not to be so keen on him after all the grief he had put her sister through. Charlotte had never described any of these people in such a way to make her understand they were good looking. It was no wonder Charlotte had put up with so many tongue lashings!

Even more so, when Charlotte had stepped outside with Mr. Parker and Esther had requested Alison to stay in the drawing room for a minute, she was about to give the lady a piece of her mind, friend or not. She should not be outside with a man, without a chaperone! What sensible friend would ruin the reputation of a good friend?

Charlotte had returned shortly before Alison could speak her mind. Esther just gave Babington a grin at the young girls’ nervousness for her sister. Charlotte was smiling as she came walking back in with Sidney on his arm. Alison was unaware of what was going on around her.

The Dance

Lord Maxwell kept his face neutral as he endured listening to Mrs. Campion droll on. While he was not happy that he lost Miss Denham to Lord Babington, he did not particularly care to listen to the gossip to which Mrs. Campion was hinting at. He could tell she was scorned. Why though since she had her sights on Mr. Parker?

The only thing he could conclude was that since Mr. Parker had been elusive, that she had decided to pursue his well-connected friend. The funny part was, if she had known Lord Babington, he could care less what society would think of his soon to be wife. His mother, on the other hand, once she got wind of the current gossip would no doubt have Mrs. Campion chastised immediately.

When the parties finally arrived, Mrs. Campion’s topic of conversation shifted as she tried to determine who the three masque ladies were that were accompanying Mr. Parker and Lord Babington. Delighted that the conversation changed, Lord Maxwell took it upon himself to go meet them with her.

“Lord Babington, Mr. Parker and Miss Denham,” Maxwell bowed appropriately. It seemed Miss Denham was letting the beau monde know she was not hiding anymore as she came without a coordinated mask much like her intended. “And just who are your guests?”

“Miss Babington, Miss Alison Heywood and Miss Charlotte Heywood.”

Mrs. Campion let out a nervous laugh. “Are we being invaded by every Heywood in the country?”

Parker let out a laugh. “Soon, I’m afraid. Miss Heywood has agreed to be my wife. I imagine at some point the rest of her siblings will be visiting.”

“Yes, and Lady Worchester has agreed to host them as well.” Miss Denham said happily.

Mrs. Campion looked from Miss Heywood to Sidney to Miss Denham. “Do you know Lady Worchester Miss Denham?”

Esther smiled. “Of course, she is my closest cousin. She was so excited to hear that I was getting married myself that she extended the invitation to my closest friend to have a season in London before we go off to see the Prince Regent.”

“You are going to court?”

“Is there some problem Mrs. Campion?”

“No, no, no. Oh, I see Lord Grashmere, excuse me.”

Babington laughed at Esther. “You are positively evil my dear.” Esther shrugged her shoulders and gave him a smile.

“Come dance with me Lord Babington.”

“Gladly.”

Wedding Bells and Baby Bliss  
The sky was a brilliant blue with not a cloud in sight. The outdoor wedding had been the talk of the town. It was a small town, there were only two hundred people, but they had all been invited. Mr. George Thorn had gone from obscurity to the envy of his relations in town to strangers as far away as Sanditon.

His daughter, a beautiful young lady, pale skin and jet-black hair had captured the heart of a much older man. It was scandalous. Julie Thorn had been in the right place as the right time. Her soon to be husband, Mark Campion, had been passing through on his way towards Spain.

Mark was beyond rich, but it has always been said that money cannot buy love. Affection maybe, and fleeting at that, after the crowds were gone and only two people remained. Eliza after all these years of marriage had turned out to be a cold fish. 

Their marriage had been the talk at the time. Eliza was a beautiful young lady with blonde hair and an appreciation of all the fine things that Mark would be able to provide to her. She laughed at all his jokes. She told him all the sweet things that a good wife would tell their husband. She was like a piece of jewelry that would adorn even a queen.

That was the first year of marriage. Over the following years, while she still sparkled at any events when they were together. Their marriage bed had become a tomb of lifeless love. She did not care for him and after not producing an heir within the first year, she told him to seek a mistress.

The following few years were a roller coaster as they traveled the continent. He did what she asked, he sought affection elsewhere. At first, he ensured there were no children from such a life. Then, he heard her. She had only married him for his money, she cared not one fig about Mark Campion. She had heard he was in poor health and thought it would be a quick way to gain his money and still retain her youthfulness to which she would be free to marry a more attractive man. Someone like Sidney Parker, who she had scorn, for her own advancement.

He had learned through his connections that Sidney Parker, in his despair, had gone off the deep end, eventually sailing to Antigua. Once he hit rock bottom, a mutual acquaintance Mr. Lambe, had pulled the man from the brink of death’s door and restored the man’s life. Mark had been too late to help the man realize the true nature of his first love.

Mark had finally had enough of his loveless life. He had a few bastards, to which he always ensured they were properly taken care of, setting aside money for them. However, when Mark met Julie, he was not inclined to keep her as a mistress. A young farmers daughter with a heart of gold. Their carriage had broken down, and they had taken refuge with the family while the repairs were being made.

By the time they left, Mr. Thorn who was an astute man simply asked him why was he wasting the best years of his life with a woman who clearly had no feelings for him as they might as well be strangers. When they had arrived at their destination, the conversation played in his head. He went to see a solicitor and made several arrangements.

Mark had been too late when Mr. Lambe had succumbed to the fever which had plagued his home. Mr. Parker had disappeared, along with Mr. Lambe’s daughter as his guardian. By the time all the inquiries were made, Mr. Parker had finally appeared in a town called Sanditon.

Mark returned to Julie, no longer a lifeless married man, but an older man now in his fifties. He had made Eliza a wealthy woman with his divorce terms just to be free of her. Unknown to her, he still held the cards. She could spin any story that she wanted as long they were free from each other.

To that end, she had become the richest widow in the country. She would return to London. Mark could only smirk as he watched her carriage leave. By doing so, she had relieved him the best way possible. His will had been left in such a way that his bastards would always be taken care of, the three of them. While she was single, she would have so much oversight it would undoubtedly become unbearable. Once she remarried though, she would find herself dependent on her husband as he would have full control of the estate.

Mark had figured she would find herself in a reversal situation. Only being married for her money, not for love. When he had heard she had manipulated Mr. Parker after a fire in Sanditon, he knew he had to do something. After all, they had a shared acquaintance in Mr. Lambe. Mr. Lambe had told him everything before his death. He was not allowed Mr. Parker to suffer as he had all those years.

Julie Thorn arrived in Sanditon along with her their son, Jack, and his nursemaid. Her husband, Mark was a lover of the sea. She always teased him as being a merman. She established herself as a school mistress while Mark had planned for his estate. He would be gone for a few years, but he would return to her in Sanditon.

When she had gotten word that her husband had caught the fever, she left Jack with the nursemaid and returned directly to where he ended up. A hospital in Brighton under the care of a Dr. Fuchs. Unfortunately, while they had spent their remaining days together, they both perished.

Upon moving his office to Sanditon, Dr. Fuchs had come across some post that his patients had not the chance to send. With Diana Parker’s help, they found their intended recipients.

Lord Babington had just arrived back home from his afternoon ride with the men as part of the pre-celebratory events of the marriage of Lord Maxwell to Miss Alison Heywood. He found his wife sitting at their window nursing their newborn daughter, Sarah.

The wedding of the elite, it of course was the talk of the beau monde. Not because of the advancement of the Heywood family into the ton. The ton had already been a buzz from the wedding of Lord Babington to Miss Denham and their first-born child that clearly had been conceived on their wedding night. Their marriage had been followed by Mr. Sidney Parker to a Miss Charlotte Heywood, after much gossip from a Mrs. Campion.

No, this time, the beau monde was on fire about the little boy, Lord Jack Babington, the ring bearer, who would walk down the aisle to deliver the rings to Lord Maxwell. Lord Jack Babington, who had been scooped up by Miss Denham before her marriage to Lord Babington as an orphan.

Lord Jack Babington was the heir of Mark Campion and his new wife, Julie Thorn who had perished under the care of Dr. Fuchs from the fever. Upon their marriage, the Babington family had fully adopted Jack, a shy kid with a love of music and no immediate family.

When George Thorn arrived in London, he was amazed as he treated so warmly by strangers as if he were one of their own. Lord Babington, Lord Maxwell and Mr. Parker had all met him on the pier. After spending two months with Lord Babington, George could see the attachment of his grandson to Lady Babington. She had clearly become the boy’s mother and he could see his daughter in the boy’s complexion. George agreed with Lord Babington to remove the child would be a detriment not only to Jack but devastating to Esther.

George left Jack with all assurances from the Babington’s that they would visit regularly either by them or for George to bring his family to London.

Lord Babington took his daughter from his wife’s arms. Esther watched as he rocked the little girl tenderly before putting her down after she had fallen asleep. “Well, Lady Babington, it seems we may have a few moments of peace. Charlotte has taken Jack for the afternoon. Whatever shall we do?” He gave her a teasing grin and a smoldering look as he pulled her into an embrace.

Esther raised her eyebrow at him after he gave her a moment to come up for air. “Since when have you ever not known?” She nipped his lips. “Besides, we best enjoy ourselves.” Esther placed her hands on her belly. “It seems that you have the stamina of a rabbit Lord Babington. Dr. Fuchs is astounded.”

Babington gave his wife a giddy look. “Been writing to the good doctor again?” He gave her a tender kiss. “And what does he say now?”

Esther let out a little laugh. “Did you know there is a history of twins in my bloodlines?” She let that sink in before grinning at him. “Jester will undoubtedly be amazed.”

“I may have to rethink on the number of children if you are going to start doubling them on me Lady Babington.” He teased her as he carried her to their bedchamber.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, leaving comments and kudos! I appreciate them all.


End file.
